In the Begining
by No one specific
Summary: Daphne's life at Alfea. With evil witches, crazy roommates-two of who have planets that are at war with eachother- this strange group has to pull it all together to survive.
1. Protection's strength

Chapter 1- Protection's strength

**Day 1**

Daphne walked down the long hall to her dorm. When she walked in, she saw that there was someone packing her things into the closet.

"Hello," Daphne said nervously, "I'm Daphne."

"I'm Zaera. Are you princess Daphne?"

"Yeah…"

Zaera had light brown hair in a high ponytail with side bangs. She had on a pair of jeans with stars and a yellow shirt with a blue star on it. Her shoes were plain tennis shoes.

"Cool. I'm Princess Zaera. Ok, I just got here about five minutes ago, but I've already met everyone else in this dorm. The two that have the door to our left are Nele and Riquora from Eraklion. On our right is Astoria from the kingdom of Amoral and Yci from the kingdom of Hoarfrost."

"Aren't Hoarfrost and Amoral at war with each other?"

"That's right. And we're going to be share a living room with them. Joy, right?"

Two girls came over just then. Both were blonde, but one had long flowing hair and the other's was cropped short. The long haired girl had a pink halter top dress and purple sandals. The short haired girl had jean shorts and a middy top, both with a chamo pattern. Her boots were army style boots.

"I'm Riquora," the long haired girl said, "And this is my twin, Nele. You must be Daphne from Sparx, right?"

"Yeah…" Daphne said.

"Enjoy the calmness while you can," Riquora said, "Yci went out to cool off- man, that's ironic-and when she comes back, she and Astoria are going to be fighting again. I'm not looking foreword to this year."

Just then another girl came. She had dark skin and brown hair. Her eyes were an aqua color and she wore a skin tight orange mini dress and knee high orange boots.

"I'm Astoria. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And **I'm** Yci. Don't mind her," Yci said as she pushed her way through. Yci had shoulder length hair in a braid and a tight strapless top-white- under a pale orange vest and a denim skirt. Her shoes were sandals with green stars on them.

"It's nice to meet you all," Daphne said. When Daphne had been 16, she'd worn her hair in low pigtails and it was a dirty blond. She wore a yellow and green skirt with a pastel pink shirt. Her shoes were black and her socks came up to her knees.

"Well, **I'm** going to unpack," Yci said and pushed her way to her room where she unpacked.

* * *

**Day 2**

"What?" Yci asked. She'd just asked if she could transfer rooms, and the answer was no. She walked back to her dorm and kicked the couch in the main room.

"What's with you?" Daphne asked.

"I just asked if I could transfer rooms, and the answer was no!" Yci was infuriated.

"Then I guess this means you two should get used to each other," Riquora said.

"I'm never getting used to that freak!" Astoria snapped.

"Well, at least for our sake get used to each other!" Nele said.

"Fine. We'll go to Magix!" Yci grumbled.

* * *

"So…what are your powers?" Nele asked on the bus to Magix.

"Ice," Yci snapped.

"Lure, which are distractions, both physical and emotional," Astoria smirked.

"I'm the fairy of nymphs," Daphne said.

"Stars," Zaera said.

"I'm fairy of portals," Riquora said.

"Speed," Nele said.

"Have any of you transformed yet?" Zaera asked.

"Yes," Yci smirked.

"No," the others said.

"Ha! I'm better than you!"

"Ok, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Riquora asked.

"Ice skating," Yci said.

"I bet you're not any good," Astoria smirked.

"I'm better at skating than you are at all of your hobbies put together," Yci snapped.

"Well, I like playing with animals," Daphne said.

"I like reading romance novels," Riquora said.

"I like swimming," Nele said.

"I like star gazing," Zaera noted.

"Well, _I_ like rock climbing," Astoria smirked.

"Is everything we're going to say going to be a contest?" Daphne asked.

"It's not a contest," Yci said, "I'm better than Astoria and she's not accepting that!"

"You've got it backwards, Yci. I'm better than you!"

Zaera hit her head.

* * *

When they got to Magix, they all went over to a pizza place. After much debating, they ordered three pizzas so everyone got what they wanted.

After eating, they walked down the street to the mall where they planned to look around.

"Look at them," someone said. Daphne looked over her shoulder and saw three women standing there. They looked a few years older than them.

"Yeah, I mean, their clothes are so slutty."

"They're better than yours," Astoria said.

"Hey, watch your mouth, you little bitch!" one of them said.

"Let's go," Riquora said.

"No. I'm not letting them push me around!" Astoria said.

"You've got some guts talking to us like that," one of them said.

"Let's go," Nele said.

"I don't think so," the third one said.

"I think so," Daphne said.

"We're going. Come on," Nele said.

"You mess with us, you don't just walk away," the second said. She put her hands out and let out an ice beam that was headed straight for Nele. Riquora jumped and pushed Nele on the ground.

"That goes for you, too," she said and aimed an ice beam that froze Nele and Riquora.

"That's it," Daphne said, "I'm not going to let you get away with that."

"And you're going to stop us?" the first one said.

"No," Yci said. She walked up, "Clearly, none of you have any chance to take care of yourselves."

She put her arms up and crossed them. She was lifted off the ground and her back arched. Her braided hair was let loose and became a pony tail held up by a crystal like a head band. Ice covered her chest and her waist. From her waist it moved down to a skirt. Then the ice vanished, revealing a strapless light blue and white top. Her skirt was a slightly darker shade of blue. Then ice came up around and formed boots that came below her knees. Then it vanished and showed the boots. All the ice that had vanished gathered at her back and formed thin wings that were a blue also.

"Oh look, she can transform," one of them said.

"I can do more than that," Yci said. She put her hands forward and ice gathered.

The first one put her hand forward and sent out a beam of darkness. It almost hit Yci, but she put up a shield of ice that blocked it. She summoned up all the ice that encased Nele and Riquora. It was slow and long, but eventually it was all absorbed by Yci.

She hit it forward at the three women. They blocked it, but whatever it was, they seemed pretty done fighting for now.

"I'm Congeal," the second one said, "This is Eclipse, and this is Gale. We're senior witches at cloud tower. Don't mess with us."

"I say the same," Yci said.

The three witches vanished in a flash. As soon as they were gone, Yci fell onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Riquora asked.

"Hell, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Just cold," Riquora said.

"Yeah. That's good," Yci said.

"I thought you've transformed before," Astoria said.

"Fuck, I've transformed before. I've fought before, but never like that. I actually saved Nele and Riquora for something that you caused, but you couldn't do anything about," Yci said.

"Yeah, right," Astoria said.

Yci smirked, and then passed out in her normal form.


	2. Pronuciation guide

Due to the review of Chibi Horsewoman, I'm going to make a pronunciation guide.

**Zaera-** ZAIR-uh; 'Zair' rhymes with 'hair' and us rhymes with 'duh'

**Luminal-** LOOM-in-el

_Notes:_ 'lunar' means moon and Zaera is from Lumina, a moon of Solaria

**Yci-** YICK-eye; Yick rhymes with 'pick', 'ick', etc.

_Notes: _In case you haven't picked up, she's the fairy of ice. 'Yci' is 'Icy' spelled backwards. This was my friends idea.

**Hoarfrost-** HOAR-frost

_Notes:_ It's a type of frost, and it's Yci's home planet

**Astoria-** a-STOR-ee-uh; a is a short a, 'stor' is like 'store', as in where you buy food, 'ee' rhymes with 'tea', and 'uh' rhymes with 'duh'

**Amoral-** a-MORE-al

_Notes:_ amore means love and Astoria is the fairy of distractions, which includes emotions

**Nele-** Nelly. Plain and simple.

_Notes: '_Nele' is faster than writing 'Nelly' and Nele is the fairy of speed

**Riquora-** rick-CORE-uh; rick rhymes with 'brick'


	3. 1st day of class desires of a sister

**_Day 3 First day of class + the desires of sister_**

Daphne opened her eyes. The princess of Lumina was awake. She got dressed and was working on her hair.

"Rise and shine," Zaera said. Daphne went into the bathroom and quickly showered, then pulled on her clothes. She brushed her hair and put it into pig tails.

They all walked down to breakfast with the others.

"Why don't we all sit together?" Nele asked.

"Because I don't want to sit with that bitch," Yci said.

"Well, you better get used to it because it would appear you're stuck together until at least next year," Nele said.

Yci sighed and sat down.

They all had the same classes together.

* * *

After they went to their classes and listened to boring lectures, it was time for class to be over.

"What a day," Astoria said and flopped down on the couch. Yci went into her room and sat down.

"How do you transform?" Daphne asked from the doorway of Yci's room.

"It starts when you're in a desperate situation and need yourself to become stronger. After that, all you need to do is will it," Yci said.

"What kind of situation?" Daphne asked.

"A time when you need to be able to do something you can't. For me, the first time was when my younger brother was caught in a cross fire. I needed to get him out of there, so I transformed and got him," she explained, "It's probably not going to be that serious. I've known someone who needed to get to her apartment on the 10th floor and transformed."

Daphne nodded. Somehow that helped.

* * *

Riquora lay down on her blanket.

_I'm probably going to be the weakest one out of all of us,_ she thought, _I'm probably going to be the last to transform, also._

She closed her eyes and rested. When she woke up it was time for dinner. She walked downstairs. On her way down she heard someone.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me," someone said. Riquora looked up and saw a pixie. Instantly, the two stared at each other and had a connection.

"I'm Riquora, the fairy of portals, supposedly," she said.

"I'm Hitomi, the pixie of history," the pixie said.

"What do you mean the 'pixie of history'?"

"If you give me something that meant a lot to someone, I can tell you where they are now," Hitomi said.

"Why are you upset?" Riquora asked.

"M-my friend d-d-disappeared!" Hitomi wailed.

"Where is she?"

"In the forest," Hitomi said, "I found this of hers, her necklace, but I d-don't want to go into the forest, which is where she is!"

"I'll go. But I need you to come with me," Riquora said.

"Ok."

* * *

"Where could Riquora be?" Yci asked as she picked at her food.

"She's probably sleeping. I'll bring her some food," Nele said.

* * *

"Turn left now," Hitomi said.

They turned.

"It's sure dark here," Riquora said.

"Maybe we should go back," Hitomi said.

"No, no, we've already gotten into this, we can get out," Riquora assured her friend.

They kept walking. After awhile they were so lost that they couldn't get back home.

"I'm so scared," Hitomi said.

"It's alright," Riquora said with fear edging in her voice.

They walked. Soon they took a break and sat down. Riquora took out her cell phone.

_I have a choice,_ she thought, _I can call them and they'll come get me, or I could stay lost and take care of this by myself._

"You have a phone? Could you call someone?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah. I'll call Nele," Riquora answered.

"Who's Nele?"

"She's my sister," the teenager said. She dialed Nele's number.

* * *

"Hello?" Nele asked.

"Hey. I'm in the forest. Could you guys come get me?" Riquora asked.

"Sure."

"Who was that?" Daphne asked.

"Riquora. She's in the forest, lost."

"What the hell is she doing there?" Yci asked.

"I don't know. But I think we should get her," Nele said.

"I suppose. We need to get out of here first without the teachers seeing us," Yci said.

"I can get us out," Astoria said.

"How?"

"Well, I can make it possible for you to get out, but if your as stupid as Yci, then I might not be able to help you," Astoria announced.

"Alright then," Nele said.

The five walked over to a door.

"When I cast this spell, you guys all run out as fast as you can," Astoria ordered.

They waited.

Astoria narrowed her eyes. Her finger glowed and sent a ray of pink and green magic into the kitchen. There was a huge explosion and everyone ran to see what was going on. Astoria led the others outside.

* * *

"So what can you do?" Hitomi said.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that supposedly, I'm the fairy of portals."

"That's cool. I just wish that we could find my friend. Her name's Mira. I just wish I wasn't so afraid," Hitomi said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. When my friends get here, they'll help find her."

* * *

Yci put her arms up and crossed them. She was lifted off the ground and her back arched. Her braided hair was let loose and became a pony tail held up by a crystal like a head band. Ice covered her chest and her waist. From her waist it moved down to a skirt. Then the ice vanished, revealing a strapless light blue and white top. Her skirt was a slightly darker shade of blue. Then ice came up around and formed boots that came below her knees. Then it vanished and showed the boots. All the ice that had vanished gathered at her back and formed thin wings that were a blue also.

"Why are you getting so dressed up?" Astoria asked.

"You're just jealous." Yci said, "Clearly you don't see the logic of transforming so I can fly and find her."

"I'm going with you," Nele said.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" Yci asked.

"I'm going to follow you on the ground. One way or another, I'm going to find her," Nele said.

Nele felt herself lifting off of the ground. She crossed her arms and felt magic swirl around her. Her hair got longer down to her waist in two ponytails. Wispy side bangs got longer. Swirling magic went around her waist and her chest, making an outfit that just barely covered her, that was orange with blue around the edges. She curled up and touched her toes. From her fingers and her toes, all the way to her elbows and knees, orange boots and blue gloves appeared. Her wings were powerful and orange.

When she came back, the others stared at her.

"That's impressive," Astoria said, "You look so much more mature and sophisticated."

"Much more than you are," Yci said, "Nele, come on. We'll fly, unless any of you suddenly figure out how to transform." When no one responded, she took to the fly.

Nele looked at the others regretfully, but followed.

In the air, the two looked around.

"I see something over there," Nele said. Yci nodded and they flew. It was difficult, but Nele managed to keep up with the Hoarfrost fairy.

"I can feel her nearby," Hitomi said.

"What do you mean?" Riquora asked.

* * *

"Mira's nearby. I can feel her. She's that way," Hitomi said and flew to the left. Riquora ran after her.

It was an incredible scene, but she knew that whatever it was, it was real. There were spiders everywhere. They were so big and the webs were huge, big enough to trap a fairy. In one of the webs, Riquora saw a pixie, which was unconscious.

"There she is!" Hitomi said and flew up to the pixie, trapping herself in the spider web.

Riquora tried to reach up to free the pixies, but seemed unable to do that. Just then, above her, she saw two lights. As they got closer, she saw that they were Yci and Nele. They were flying straight for them. But what they didn't see was that there was a web that they were flying straight into.

"Wait!" Riquora screamed, but her cries were unheard.

* * *

"Man, I hate waiting," Daphne said. The other three had gone back inside now that they couldn't help.

"I enjoy the peace," Zaera said.

"I enjoy not being around Yci. She's so ugly. Have you seen the way she looks at me?" Astoria asked.

"We've seen," Zaera said, "And we've seen how you look at her. We've also noticed that while she tries to show off, you just try to knock her down."

"Well, duh. She's such a showy bitch."

"You're not the most modest or nicest person, either," Zaera said in an exasperated sigh.

"You're boring. Daphne, what do you think about Yci?"

"I think she's lucky and I wish I could fly like her."

"You're just falling for her charm."

* * *

Nele and Yci fell straight into the spider trap.

"What is this?" Yci asked, trying fruitlessly to untangle herself, "It's draining all my magic!"

Yci tried to use a blade of ice to slice around her, but she couldn't. She aimed it at were the pixies were, freezing the web and making it too heavy for the web to hold, making it tumble down.

"Hey, Riquora," Nele called, "Get back to Alfea and call someone to help us."

"I can help," she said.

"Don't try," Nele said as the last of her magic seemed to be blocked by the webs. She and Yci were both in their normal outfits.

"Ok," Riquora said. She turned to walk away, but then looked over her shoulder.

The memory of earlier before she'd taken a nap came into her head. _I'm probably going to be the weakest one out of all of us._ _I'm probably going to be the last to transform, also._

She turned and looked at her sister and Yci. The weakest one was going to need to be saved. Yci and Nele had just gotten all their magic drained and they were now unconscious, paying the price of her stupidity. It was her fault that they went out here. She was the weakest and had called for help.

"I'm always going to need to be saved," she said.

She looked up at them, "I'm going to save you by myself."

It was an odd feeling. It started at around where her heart was and seemed to pump out a strong emotion.

Then ribbons seemed to wrap themselves around her to make a mini skirt and a tank top. It was ruffled and a dark pinkish color. Her hair got more silky and her shoes came to her knees. Her sleeves weren't attached and puffed out at her elbows. Wings with three sections sprouted from her back. She jumped up and pulled herself to fly.

She sent a spark of magic to the pixies and flew over to free them. She flew up to Yci and Nele to try to free them without getting caught in the webs.

All her magic was centered around her hands, and she aimed it straight at the web. The magic came around them and sent the web vanishing.

"Is that my magic? The fairy of portals?" She asked, but then realized that Yci and Nele were falling. She sent a magic blast at Nele, which caught her and sent her to somewhere else.

She flew down to where Yci was, catching her before she hit the ground. The ice fairy opened her eyes, barely, and found herself-once again-finding herself in Riquori's arms.

"Is this going to get to be a habit, that everytime I transform I pass out and wake up to you?" Yci asked with a smirk, "Because if it is, then I need to stop transforming. At least you're not so helpless right now. You're even more stubborn than me."

Riquori smiled and used her magic to send them back to the dorm.

Daphne ran over to them. For Nele, Yci, and Riquori, the rest of the night was a blur.

_So when will I transform? _Daphne asked herself.

_Why is it that I couldn't do anything for them? _Zaera thought and curled herself up tighter.

_That little bitch transformed before me, and she got to go out and get the credit. _Astoria sneered.

_So it seems I'm always trying to save Riquori, but I end up with her holding me. She's as close to trust as I can get, _Yci thought.

_Riquori saved me, not me saving Riquori, _Nele proudly noted.

_I'm not the helpless one. For once._

**Thank you for reviewing Chibi Horsewoman! Come on people, please review! I love reviews...**


	4. Short 1: Midnight Moonlight

**Short 1: Midnight moons  
By No one specific**

Yci sat down and stared out the window. It was dark out, but she was still awake. She noticed someone moving. She climbed out of her room and walked to the balcony.

She stared at Zaera for a long time, without moving.

"Do you wonder what would happen if our powers were to converge?"

Yci stiffened. No way could she have heard her. She didn't even know it was Yci….

"Do you?" Zaera asked.

"No. I've never thought of it before," Yci said.

Zaera sighed.

"Don't you need sleep?" Yci asked.

"Not very much. I'm the fairy of the moon, so it more or less depends. I mean, I can only do so much."

"Oh."

"So, I was wondering," Zaera said, "Do you ever have the feeling that there's so much energy you're obsorbing?"

"Yeah," Yci said, "That happened before I transformed. When you do transform the first time, it'll be hardest, but then it'll just come to you."

"When I obsorb the moonlight like this, I feel like I'll burst!" Zaera said.

"When you transform, then I'll fly with you and help you waste all that extra energy," Yci said.

Zaera smiled, "When I transform, I'm sure that it'd be fun, flying around all night."

"It will be. I used to do that all the time, and it's definetly fun."

"You should get some sleep, since you're not a moon fairy, and this can't be good for you," Zaera said and smiled.

"Ok. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Zaera smiled at Yci before looking back out at the moon.

Yci looked at the brunette girl and walked away. What a strange person.

* * *

**So I know that I've got some people who like this story, but it's hard to write. If anyone happens to have any vaque suggestions...I'd appreciate them, because I have no idea what's going to happen.**

**Note: Hitomi is Riquori's pixie. If anyone has a suggestion about who's pixie Mira should be, you can mention that. I'll try to add all suggestions.**

**Yeah, so I'm sorry about the delay. My parents say that I need good grades in order to go on the internet...and my grades aren't that good, and school's almost over and there're a lot of tests and stuff..**

**I'll write short chapters like this when I can't get a long one out.**

**Thanks for reviewing, HinataMusaCorneliaRose, bloomforever, and kitcool.**


	5. Fighting Each other

**

* * *

**

Fight with eachother

* * *

Zaera was studying, and Nele and Riquora were looking at their dresses for the dance that night. It'd been one week since the forest incedent. Mira and Daphne had instantly bonded.

Now Yci and Astoria were argueing about who knows what.

"That's it! Riquora, take us to the roof!" Yci shot at the blond.

"Why?"

"I'm settling this once and for all," Yci said, "On the roof, NOW!"

Riquora summoned her energy and brought all six (eight, if you count the pixies) of them to the roof.

Nele felt herself lifting off of the ground. She crossed her arms and felt magic swirl around her. Her hair got longer down to her waist in two ponytails. Wispy side bangs got longer. Swirling magic went around her waist and her chest, making an outfit that just barely covered her, that was orange with blue around the edges. She curled up and touched her toes. From her fingers and her toes, all the way to her elbows and knees, orange boots and blue gloves appeared. Her wings were powerful and orange.

Yci put her arms up and crossed them. She was lifted off the ground and her back arched. Her braided hair was let loose and became a pony tail held up by a crystal like a head band. Ice covered her chest and her waist. From her waist it moved down to a skirt. Then the ice vanished, revealing a strapless light blue and white top. Her skirt was a slightly darker shade of blue. Then ice came up around and formed boots that came below her knees. Then it vanished and showed the boots. All the ice that had vanished gathered at her back and formed thin wings that were a blue also.

Ribbons seemed to wrap themselves around Riquora to make a mini skirt and a tank top. It was ruffled and a dark pinkish color. Her hair got silkier and her shoes.

"Why'd you transform?" Daphne asked the twins.

"Because this is about to get ugly," Nele said.

Daphne didn't doubt it.

"So, you need to transform, and you won't have a chance," Astoria sneered.

"Yeah, right."

Yci aimed an attack at Astoria, who got hit. Daphne realized that Astoria couldn't breathe under the ice.

"Yci! She can't breath!" Daphne called. But Yci couldn't hear her. Or she didn't.

"She's fighting a battle!" Zaera exclaimed.

"That's too true," Daphne said, "She thinks that she's doing something for her people.

Astoria couldn't breathe. She tried but she couldn't. Then something amazing happened. Astoria stretched her arms up. Armbands circled her forearms and then a tank top formed. It became green with pink hearts on it. Then the skirt formed, which was pink with green hearts. Pink boots formed and then green wings formed. Her hair twisted tightly into a ponytail, and she wore a green ribbon.

"She transformed!" Nele gasped. And Daphne knew what was coming.

"Astoria! Don't!" Daphne called.

Astoria didn't listen, either. She shot a huge attack at the Hoarfrost fairy, which knocked her dangerously close to the edge.

"We have to do something!" Riquora shrieked.

"I'm coming!" Nele said. The two went up. Daphne and Zaera looked at each other. They were going to get up. They both knew what was coming.

Zaera crossed her arms over her chest. A blue x came on her chest, then spread out to become a mini dress with yellow stars. Yellow shoes appeared on her feet, and golden wings sprouted from her back. Her hair was tight against her head and her ponytail became fluffier.

Daphne stretched her arms to the side. Armbands crawled up to her shoulders. Then from her neck a yellow halter top came down to her mid chest, and then a skirt appeared that came to her knees, and swirled around her legs. Boots came to her ankles, and her hair was tied into loose ponytails in ribbon like swirls. Her wings were elegant fairy wings.

The two others flew up to join the other two.

Riquora and Nele grabbed Yci before she tried to attack. Zaera and Daphne grabbed Astoria to hold her back from attacking.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice asked. They looked and saw one of their teachers, Miss Griselda, standing on the roof.

"Uh…" Daphne started to say.

"Are you guys fighting?" Griselda asked.

"They are!" Nele said, "We were just holding them back!"

"Clearly, you think that you can. Let's see if it's any good. You get into serious trouble for fighting, you know," Griselda said, "If you can land an attack on me, then you're off the hook. If you can't, you have to pass a hand on test in the Magical Reality chamber."

"Agreed!" Yci said. She charged at Griselda, who spread her hand up and sent a beam of energy at Yci, knocking her on the ground.

Nele and Riquora held hands and made an energy ball appear. They sent it at Griselda, who blocked it with her wings and sent it back, which made them tumble to the ground..

"Where did your wings come from?" Daphne asked.

"When you reach enchantix, the only important part will be your wings. If you become strong enough to summon your wings only, then you're truly powerful."

Daphne and Zaer attacked at the same time, but they missed. Astoria tried, but couldn't land a hit. The pixies cowered at the edge.

"You've lost," Griselda said smugly as her black wings folded up.

* * *

**Thank you, HinataMusaCorneliaRenee, AlbinoMonkeyC, and Chibi Horsewoman.**


	6. Fighting Witches

**Fight with the witches**

* * *

"You guys can't go to the dance until you get out of the magical reality chamber," Grizelda said.

"We will get out!" Yci snapped.

"You'll see," Griselda said. She set the chamber.

Nele felt herself lifting off of the ground. She crossed her arms and felt magic swirl around her. Her hair got longer down to her waist in two ponytails. Wispy side bangs got longer. Swirling magic went around her waist and her chest, making an outfit that just barely covered her, that was orange with blue around the edges. She curled up and touched her toes. From her fingers and her toes, all the way to her elbows and knees, orange boots and blue gloves appeared. Her wings were powerful and orange.

Yci put her arms up and crossed them. She was lifted off the ground and her back arched. Her braided hair was let loose and became a pony tail held up by a crystal like a head band. Ice covered her chest and her waist. From her waist it moved down to a skirt. Then the ice vanished, revealing a strapless light blue and white top. Her skirt was a slightly darker shade of blue. Then ice came up around and formed boots that came below her knees. Then it vanished and showed the boots. All the ice that had vanished gathered at her back and formed thin wings that were a blue also.

Ribbons seemed to wrap themselves around Riquora to make a mini skirt and a tank top. It was ruffled and a dark pinkish color. Her hair got silkier and her shoes.

Astoria stretched her arms up. Armbands circled her forearms and then a tank top formed. It became green with pink hearts on it. Then the skirt formed, which was pink with green hearts. Pink boots formed and then green wings formed. Her hair twisted tightly into a ponytail, and she wore a green ribbon.

Zaera crossed her arms over her chest. A blue x came on her chest, then spread out to become a mini dress with yellow stars. Yellow shoes appeared on her feet, and golden wings sprouted from her back. Her hair was tight against her head and her ponytail became fluffier.

Daphne stretched her arms to the side. Armbands crawled up to her shoulders. Then from her neck a yellow halter top came down to her mid chest, and then a skirt appeared that came to her knees, and swirled around her legs. Boots came to her ankles, and her hair was tied into loose ponytails in ribbon like swirls. Her wings were elegant fairy wings.

"So how do we get out?" Astoria asked.

"You must find the exit. And you must all make it."

"Easy!" Riquora snapped. She was beginning to hate this woman more and more.

They walked around for awhile. It seemed endless.

"So, the point of this is so that we can get to know each other better, right?" Nele asked.

"Yes."

"So lets just cover the basics. Anyone have siblings besides Riquora and me?" Nele asked.

"I have three brothers," Yci said.

"There we go! Who are they?" Nele asked.

"My twin is Kadj, and he's sixteen, too"- this is where Astoria inserted a 'No, Duh'- "Ozay is eighteen, and Zol is twenty."

"Are they all as annoying as you?" Astoria asked.

"In case you haven't forgotten, this is your fault that we're here!" Yci snapped.

"In case _you_ haven't forgotten, _you_ both got us into this mess! So quit fighting, and let's just get _out of here!_" Zaera snapped, "I was really looking forward to going to this dance tonight!"

"I don't have any siblings," Daphne said, totally ignoring the scene behind her, "Zaera doesn't either."

"So what's it like being princess of Sparx?" Nele asked.

"Some parts are good, like having servants to clean and stuff, but I'm under a lot of pressure, so that's not really as cool, you know," Daphne said, "But I don't know what to compare it to."

"We're not so well known, but we have fun sneaking around and stuff," Riquora said.

The three continued to talk as the others went on in silence.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ those are the fairies that messed with us?" Eclipse asked from her dorm in Cloud Tower?

"Yeah," Gale said, "Let's mess them up."

"Ok," Congeal said. They linked hands and teleported themselves into the Magical Reality chamber.

* * *

"Look out!" Zaera screamed from behind them. She ran forward and put up a force field.

"It's those sluts!" Yci said. She ran forward and threw her hand forward, sending icy darts.

"Ice can fight ice, angel," Congeal smirked, "But one of us is better, and hint, it's not you."

"So you say!" Yci said as she flew up to eye level with the witch.

"Is this part of the test?" Daphne asked.

"No, but I can't stop it!" Griselda exclaimed, "Fight them off! The only way to get out is to get out of the chamber."

Eclipse sent a ray of darkness to Daphne. It knocked her to the ground, and the darkness was absorbed into Daphne.

"Destructa!" Eclipse called. Daphne let out an unearthly shriek.

"What did you do?" Astoria asked.

"I sent darkness into her, then made it explode!" Eclipse said with a sickening laugh.

"That's it!" Astoria flew up and sent a huge energy beam toward Eclipse. Eclipse dodged and it hit Yci.

"What was that for?" Yci growled.

"I was aiming for her, you twit," Astoria snapped.

Gale threw her dark blue hair behind her. Then she threw her hands forward and let out a wind storm. It caught Daphne in it.

"Look out!" Zaera called. She flew right toward Daphne and caught onto her arm. She tried to fly away, but couldn't with Daphne.

Riquora put her hands forward and made a portal around Daphne and Zaera.

Yci pulled herself up and aimed an attack at Gale.

"Come back!" Zaera called to them. They all flew by.

"I have an idea," Daphne whispered.

"What? Is it worth our time?" Astoria asked.

Zaera put her hands up to make a temporary force field around them.

"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't about some punishment anymore," Yci snapped at Astoria, "Griselda lost control of this, so we're on our own. Listen to Daphne, and then we can settle this later."

As much as the fairy hated to admit it, the Hoarfrost fairy was right.

"If Nele and Astoria can distract them, I think that some of us could say, combine our magic together. It would have to be strong enough to trap them momentarily, but then Nele could have a moment to find the door," Daphne said, "It'd need to be strong…"

"You're the fairy of nymphs, right?" Yci asked.

"Yes," Daphne said.

"Could you strengthen a natural element?" Yci asked, "Like maybe ice or light?"

"Maybe ice," Daphne said.

"What if we made a prison out of ice and moonlight?" Yci asked.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Astoria said, "But it might work."

"It has to," Zaera said, "Moonlight will probably be able to hold off Eclipse, the witch of darkness, and a stronger ice could temporarily hold off Congeal the ice witch, and lack of movement would hold off Gale, the witch of wind. It might work."

"What about me?" Riquora asked.

"Do you think that you could find the door and get us all there when you do?" Astoria asked.

"Yes."

"Then do that."

"I'll let down the force field now," Zaera said as she, Yci, and Daphne linked hands in preparation for the prison.

* * *

Nele

"NOW!" Nele heard Zaera scream. She felt Astoria put a spell on her to attract all attention to her. She flew forward with such speed, barely anyone could see her. The wind bit into her skin. The witches wouldn't be able to see her, but Astoria's spell would fix that.

She felt the feel of the witches behind her, aiming attacks at her. In the minute that she heard Zaera, Daphne, and Yci attack their prison, she felt Eclipse's dark magic blind her and knock her to the ground.

* * *

Astoria

"NOW!" Astoria heard Zaera scream. She put her hands behind Nele, and she carefully recited a spell.

"Let the eyes of the evil,  
Be drawn to she,  
The fairy of Speed,  
Our diversion, Nele," Astoria chanted.

Nele had a green and pink glow that attracted the witches to her. She looked to see if it attracted Yci, but Yci was more focused on her own goal. She and the others formed a huge amount of energy, which was sent at the witches. Astoria looked up and saw Riquora fly around, until she vanished.

The witches were trapped, and Nele had somehow fallen to the ground. Suddenly a pink energy engulfed them all.

* * *

Riquora

"NOW!" Riquora heard Zaera scream. In that instant she flew out of the barrier to find the door. She had to find it!

She heard noises from behind her as she searched for it. Finally, she found the door. But she had to get to it, past all the thorns that guarded it.

She could portal in, but then there was the risk of being snagged.

But she had to hurry! Her sister was being used as live bate! Not just her sister, all of them were in danger!

She pulled a huge burst of energy up from her magic.

PLEASE WORK! She willed herself as she threw it at them. The thorns vanished and she flew it. Then she sent five pink energy blobs to get her teammates.

* * *

Zaera, Daphne, and Yci

"NOW!" Zaera screamed. The three held hands and focused. Yci formed an icy substance. Zaera made a reflection of light, the moonlight, join with Yci's magic. Daphne strengthened them.

They willed the magic to find the witches and forever imprison them. But forever wouldn't last forever, because they weren't strong enough.

The witches became trapped in the magic. Before they could look up, a pink blob encircled them.

* * *

The witches awoke to find themselves on the floor of the dorm, weakened, and wet.

"How could this happen?!" Gale raged.

"It did. But at least we messed them up," Eclipse said.

"If they ever attack us again, we won't hold back," Congeal said, "We will make them regret ever attacking us."

* * *

"So, you guys did well," Griselda said when the six fairies came out, "Go to the dance, now."

As they walked away, Faragonda teleported next to Griselda.

"So, do you really think that they'll be the strongest students ever?" Faragonda asked.

"If they can get over their cocky attitudes, then yes," Griselda said.

"You're the fairy of fighting, do you see any near battles in their future?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes. I see three battles that will change their lives for eternity. And ours. But I also see many inner battles that they fight alone and together."

* * *

Daphne pulled on her dress. It was long and yellow and had a belt with beads on it. She had a shawl wrapped around her arms and gems on her face. Her hair was loose and fell to her mid back. She wore yellow sandals.

Astoria wore a red dress with slits all the way up to her thighs. She had a golden belt with stones on it a long slit down the front with light blue gloves. Her hair was let loose and held out of her face with gold clips. Her shoes were gold, also.

Yci wore a blue fringed skirt with a pink sash and a tight halter shirt that was a matching blue. She wore a ribbon around her neck that was pink and yellowish gloves that glittered as she moved. Her hair was held back with a blue clip.

Riquora wore a strapless pink dress with ruffles at the top and ribbons on it. The skirt was long and slanted. It accented her wraparound jewelry perfectly, and her necklace matched her shoes in the same simple yet elegant style. Her long hair was tied in a knot, but left to cascade past her shoulders.

Zaera wore a red dress that buckled in the front and showed a lot of skin. Her skirt came to her knees in front and trailed in back. Her sandals were blue, the same color as her clasp. She wore a headband with blue stars in it.

Nele wore a red dress that fell tight around her. Her belt was silver and her collar was a gold color. The fabric had diamonds on it. Her shoes were simple and her jewelry was a beautiful shade of pink.

* * *

The six walked out together to the dance.

"I haven't been to a dance forever," Yci said, "Ever since the war started when I was five. Now it's just not safe!"

"I know. I've never been to a dance," Astoria said.

Everyone stopped and stared, even Astoria and Yci.

"Did…what I think just happened…just…happen?" Riquora quipped.

"I…I think that… it just did!" Daphne gasped.

"What happened?" Mira asked Daphne.

"They just…agreed!" Hitomi gasped from Riquora's shoulder.

"This doesn't mean anything," Yci said, "I still hate her."

"Right. Let's go to the dance," Nele said.

"Yeah! You said that you had three brothers! Could you introduce me to them?" Riquora asked, "What were their names? Kaz, Oozay, and Sol, right?"

"Possibly," Yci said, "But it's more like Kadj, Ozay, and Zol."

"So you'll introduce them to us?"

"I never said that!" she said as she elbowed Riquora.

Something had just changed. It was the first of many changes that were about to take place.

* * *

**GASP! Did Astoria and Yci…agree?? I can't believe it! It's like a miracle! I know I didn't put much of a note on the last chapter, but they came out at the same time.**

**So now what? Next chapter is the dance.**

**I hope you've been enjoying it. It's hard to write, but it's the most popular , which is sort of weird.**

**So anyway, what do you think? Now the boys get into this! I'm excited, because now a huge chunk of the story gets revealed (actually, their second year will be influenced by one of the boys-not Yci's brothers, BTW.) This chapter is actually important because it effects a lot more of the story, especially the things about Yci and Astoria, and Faragonda and Griselda's conversation.**

**I have really weird names.**

**Kadj rhymes with 'badge'  
Ozay is pronounce 'OH-zay'  
Zol is like 'hole', but with a 'z'. ('Sol' is the Spanish word for 'sun', and Yci's family is from an ice planet. Backwards, a bit, now isn't it?)**

**BTW, even though Zol is twenty, he still goes to Red Fountain, for some reason. And the girls are 16, also. Man, I should include their birthdays. That's more work for me.**

**I'm sorry about the long wait, but like I said, this is a really hard story. I hope to update more this summer.**


	7. Dance

**Dance**

The six girls walked down the hall to the ballroom.

When they came in, someone ran over to Yci and flung his arms around her. Three other boys followed. The one who wrapped his arms around her had silver hair, as did two of the others. One of the silver haired had long silver hair that passed his shoulders and icy blue eyes that slanted upwards. The silver haired one who was taller had short hair and green eyes that were practically the same as the long haired boy. The shorter silver haired boy who was hugging Yci had green eyes and silver hair down to his shoulders that was slightly uneven. They wore the red fountain uniforms. The shortest one had a black leather 'x' on the chest of his jacket.

"We missed you!" the taller one said.

"I missed her the most and was the most dedicated to finding you!" the shorter one said.

"And I just waited patiently," the long haired one said.

"Ok, ok, it's good to see you, too," Yci said as she and the younger boy toppled over. Quickly, Daphne and Riquora helped get him off her.

"So, time for the dreaded: introductions!" the shortest one said.

"Yes, yes, ok," Yci said, "This is my oldest brother, Zol, the one who takes everything personally and is twenty,"- she pointed to the tall one- "this is the middle brother who thinks he's too good for anyone, Ozay," - she pointed to the one with long hair- "and this is my twin, the one who has to be in charge of absolutley everything, Kadj!" she pointed to the smaller one.

"What about us, are you going to give us introductions?" Astoria asked.

"Not you," Yci said.

"Who are they?" Kadj asked.

"Ok, fine," Yci said, "This is Princess Daphne from Sparx, Princess Zaera from- where are you from?"

"Lunaria."

"Right. Zaera from Lunaria, Nele and Riquora from Eraklion, and Astoria from Amoral," Yci said, "And that's Riquora's pixie, Hitomi, and Daphne's pixie, Mira. Who's your friend?"

It was the first time that Daphne noticed the fourth boy. He had dark red hair and eyes that matched. His skin was perfectly smooth and he just seemed perfect. Daphne felt herself going red as she looked into his eyes. She felt a strong fire burning inside of her. What could this feeling be?

"Sorry, I got to caught up looking at what my sister's wearing. Does anyone besides me think it's inapropriate?" Kadj asked.

"I think it's fine," Ozay said, "But anyway, this is Darkar."

Darkar. The name just seemed too perfect. It matched this mysterious person who stood in front of Daphne.

"Hello, Daphne," he said, "Would you be so kind as to give me this dance?"

What was he asking?

"Of course she would!" Mira said and gave Daphne a gentle nudge. What would Daphne do?

Suddenly, Darkar was dancing with Daphne. They were so close, Daphne thought she was going to faint. She didn't know what was going on. Why wasn't she fainting?

"You're a very good dancer," Darkar whispered. Daphne nodded dumbly and looked back at his eyes. They were a very dark red brown color. Daphne blushed when he smiled at her.

"Thanks," Daphne said due to lack of anything better to say.

"Do you want to sit down? You look dizzy," Darkar said to her. Daphne nodded again.

Darkar led her to a table where she sat. He turned, and Daphne was sure he'd gone to find someone who could dance the way he could, with the fluid grace, and the unmatchable beauty...

"I got you a drink," Darkar said. At this Daphne turned bright red. She took the glass and drank it. Darkar sat down with her. He was the perfect person...

"Hello, Daphne!" Zaera said from behind her. Daphne turned and saw Zaera and Zol dancing across the floor. Ozay and Yci were sitting watching their friends/siblings. Riquora had found someone who danced nearly as well as Darkar, although no one could possibly compare to Darkar's dancing. Kadj was talking to someone, and Astoria was sitting at a table with Nele, watching people.

"By the way, Yci," Ozay said, "We found something that I thought might interest you."

Yci looked up and saw a beautiful pixie with bright red hair and orange wings. Instantly, the two bonded.

"This is my sister Yci. Yci, this is Phero, pixie of fire," Ozay said.

"Ironic..." Yci said, "The fairy of ice and the pixie of fire...what a match..."

Ozay smirked. Just then Kadj came over.

"Could you get Riquora to dance with me?" he asked.

"I'll try," Yci said and stole Riquora away from her dance partner, "Kadj wants to dance with you."

"OK," Riquora said, and was breezily whisked away with Kadj. The person who Riquora was dancing with looked confused.

"I'm Yci," Yci said, "And I'm sorry about that, but Kadj wanted to dance with her."

"I'm Xanra," he said, "Would you like to dance?"

"Certainly."

* * *

"What do you think, Faragonda?" Griselda asked, "I can see one of the ongoing battles begining tonight, the moment Yci introduced her brothers to them."

"I know. As if they need anything else to tear them apart," Faragonda murmured as she watched everyone dance.

"That's not the only thing," Griselda said, "I can see that some of them are going to be a battle. Whether it's for them or against them, I can't say. But I know that some of the girls will be devastated, and I know that there's going to be a tragic occurence."

"So are you going to let that happen?" Faragonda asked.

"There's nothing I can do to stop it."

The two watched as Daphne and Darkar started dancing again.

* * *

**Ok! Here's the next chapter. HinataMusaCorneliaRenee asked me who I thougt parrelled in my story to which winx girl:**

**Daphne- Bloom  
Yci- Musa  
Riquora- Flora  
Nele- Layla  
Astoria- Stella  
Zaera- Tecna  
Congeal- Icy (congeal is like a fusing, storming, type thing)  
Eclipse- Darcy (eclipse is when the moon or the sun go into darkness)  
Gale- Stormy (a gale is a powerful wind)**

**Daphne and Bloom:  
a) sisters  
b) the leaders of their groups (Daphne will become more...leaderish later)  
c) have boy problems**

**Yci and Musa:  
a) both have family issues, including family deaths (which are going to be important, and significant)  
b) are both strong willed  
c) have trouble connecting with people (look at how Yci _fought her own roommate, _and Musa just didn't connect)**

**Riquora and Flora:  
a) they try to solve problems and make peace  
b) both try to have close connections with people  
c) both don't stand in front but are the person you go to for support, but will step in when things get intense**

**Nele and Layla:  
a) both sporty (Nele's the fairy of speed, Layla loves sports)  
b) both tough it out  
c) both get into the line of fire and don't hesitate to transform and fight for the ones who are important to them (Lalya had the pixies, Nele has Riqoura)**

**Astoria and Stella:  
a) if you look carefully, Stella always _acted_ like she was ok, when really her realm and everything she held dear was in danger, and Astoria's realm is at war with Yci's realm  
b) they're both bold and care about themselves, because they're raised like that  
c) both can draw a lot of attention to themselves**

**Zaera and Tecna:  
a) both are slightly at edge with everyone else  
b) both are easily forgotten  
c) both have a strong sense of knowledge and recources at their hands (Tecna's got a lot of computer logic, and Zaera knows a lot about her realm)  
d) both have difficulty connecting, but unlike Musa and Yci, they just don't know how**

**What do you think of Yci's brothers? Who's your favorite boy? Who's your favorite girl and pixie? **

**(This story is going to be slightly sad-if Darkar is anything to go by-, so you've been warned. If you don't like sad stories: STOP!)(It's not _only_ tragidy, though.)**

**On a side note, I've fallen in love with Final Fantasy.**

**Thank you Chibi Horsewoman and HinataMusaCorneliaRenee.**

**Please review!**


	8. Heart of a Realm

**

* * *

**

Heart of a Realm

In the back of class, Daphne sat, staring at Yci's head, which was right in front of her (this is an idea as to how bored she is.) What was Ms. Sero- the teacher- going saying? Something about every realm having a heart. Does that mean the realm is alive? And can die? Daphne couldn't quite understand.

"Every realm has a heart, which is its source of energy. Solaria's realm's heart is its Septer, the Realm of Lunaria, Solaria's sister realm, is a diadem. These hearts hold magical powers, because they've been fused with a strong magical force. But sometimes they're not fused, and that's what we call a free heart. These 'free hearts' can be used as someone's winx at times. If, for example, someone is to go to a realm with a free heart, they can take it and use it as their magic, but because it's not their magic, it can be taken," Ms. Sero explained, "There are many realms with free hearts, like Amoral, the Energy, Sparx, the Dragon Flame, and Shadowhaunt, it's own Dark Flame, the exact opposite of the Dragon flame.

"The most interesting is probably the third heart. It's a human, a fairy, usually. These are when the heart is inside of someone as their own winx. The heart of this person is the heart of the realm. When they die, they're reincarnated as someone else who doesn't know about thier...abilitys. This magic can be stolen, but it's very difficult," she continued, "Realms with this are Hoarfrost, Demy, and Meridian. So, any questions?"

No one made a move, shocked by their teachers easyness on the subject.

"No? Ok, good. No homework-" she was cut off by the bell, and everyone got up and went to their next class.

"She's a crazy lunatic," Yci whispered to Daphne, "She's all serious, then she goes and is all 'any questions??'."

"I know. I barely understood."

"I know. What I have to ask, is if a person is a heart, then what if they're like, a witch? That wouldn't be good," Yci said, "And if they don't know about it, well, how can they know?"

"I don't know," Daphne said, "Could a pixie be a heart of a realm?"

"Yeah," Mira said from Daphne's head, "Ninfea."

"Is that a realm?" Yci asked.

"No," Phiro said hautily, "It's a pixie. She's the gaurdian of the Codex in pixie village, but she's also the heart of Pixie village."

"But Pixie Village isn't a realm," Yci said.

"Not on it's own. But it does have its own heart. Actually, it has two hearts; Ninfea, and a flower fountain."

"That's pretty incredible," Yci admitted.

"Hey, do you know who the heart of your realm is?" Daphne asked.

"No," Yci said, then added, "If the Dragon Fire is ever in danger, you could just send it into someone, right?"

"Yeah. But that wouldn't keep it safe, I don't think," Daphne said, "At least not for very long."

"I guess."

* * *

"Congeal? Look at this," Eclipse said. Congeal looked over her shoulder at her roommate.

"What?"

"It says that the realms have a heart, and if we could get that heart, we could take possesion of the realm," Eclipse said, "That's what happened with Shadowhaunt a long time ago."

"That would work," Congeal said, "But which realm do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking; which two realms are at war with eachother and have been for the past fifteen years?" Eclipse asked.

"Hoarfrost-my home planet- and Amoral. Why?"

"If we were to side with one of them- Hoarfrost, which is a witch realm-" Eclipse added quickly, "Then we could help with defeating Amoral, and then we get the heart of Amoral, the Energy, and then use it to find the person who has the Heart of Hoarfrost."

"That would work," Congeal said with a smirk, "I don't mind destroying my home planet."

Gale walked in and saw the two high five.

"What?"

"We've just figured out how to take over the realms!" Eclipse said, "You in?"

"Hell yeah!" Gale said and high fived.

"Gale?" Congeal asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're heart of Demy, right?" Congeal asked.

"Yes."

"And once we get the other two, all three of us will be hearts of a realm," Eclipse said with an evil grin.

* * *

"Hey," Kadj said to Yci, "Is Riquora there? I didn't get her number."

"Fine, here she is," Yci said and rolled her eyes, "RIQUORA!"

"Yeah?"

"Kadj wants to talk to you," she said. Riquora jumped over and grabbed the phone and burst into conversation.

Yci sat down and was watching TV.

"-and Hoarfrost has received help from an outside source, a powerful outside force'" the man said.

"YES!" Yci said. Astoria watched worriedly.

"What?" Zaera asked.

"Who's the outside force?" Astoria asked.

"It's not released, but I've heard rumors that it's someone who's a heart of their realm," Zaera said.

"This isn't going to be good."

"Can I talk to Kadj?" Yci asked.

"Sure," Riquora said.

"Hey Kadj?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling...I don't know. It's probably nothing."

"I'll be careful. What about Ozay and Zol?"

"Zaera says hi to Zol," Yci said.

"He says hi to Zaera."

"Alright. But promise me that you'll all be careful, okay?"

"I said okay," he said in an annoyed voice.

"Please," Yci begged.

"Alright, alright," Kadj said, "What do you want for your birthday? November 13."

"I don't know. But you'll think of something. I'll get you something nice, too."

"Ok. And we will be careful," Kadj said.

"Thanks."

* * *

**OO. Plot revealed, officially. Evil is helping Yci's home realm... or at least they will be, in a later chapter.**

**Okay, I got the idea about Hearts of Realms from W.I.T.C.H. in season 2 sometime, just can't remember when.**

**Now, I did say earlier that this is a hard fanfiction, but I'm doing better, aren't I? I'm trying to update really fast, because this is a really fun fanfiction. It's easier now.**

**Remember when I said I love FF7? Sephiroth's name and Phiro's name. Compare them. Phiro comes right out of Sephiroth.**

**So please review and tell me if you like it.**


	9. Witch's Class: Battle

**Witches Class: Battle**

"Today, we're going to do some battles. It will all be videotaped, and afterwards, we'll analyze it constructivley. You can do 1-on-1, 1-on-2, 2-on-2, 2-on-3, 3-on-3, or if you're feeling particularly lucky, 1-on-3. Who wants to go first?" Profesor Wies, the teacher who taught battle in Cloud Tower, asked. He had blond, spiky hair and wore a dark jacket.

Several hands raised.

"Ok. Let's see...Eclipse. What do you want?"

"3-on-whatever. Me, Congeal, and Gale have something we want to try out," Eclipse smirked.

"Ok. Who do you want to fight?"

"Let's see...Shelkero!" Eclipse smirked at the young witch who sat in the front row with a pixie on her shoulder. It was unknown how the hell she became a witch, because she had a pixie, but she was a witch. Shelkero had redish hair that came to her chin and wore black leather pants. Her shirt was a tanktop with a blue stripe down the center. Her right arm was bandaged.

"Would Neo-" Neo was her pixie- "Count as an extra pixie, or would she qualify as part of Shelkero?"

"She'd qualify as part of Shelkero," Professor Wies said, "Shelkero, who do you want to fight with?"

"Um..."

A few hands raised. Everyone would kill for a chance to fight Congeal, Gale, and Eclipse.

"Um... Trisha and...Myla?"

Trisha had long blond hair with a streak of blue. Her eyes were crimson. She wore shorts and a white halter top. Her origin was from Deep Abyss, a realm made entifely of darkness.

Myla had dark skin. Her eyes were a cerulian blue. She had brown, wavy hair. She wore a violet mini-dress. Her origin was Tides.

"So, pixie-loving-witch-wannabe, let's get this on," Eclipse smirked, and instantly took off the ground.

Shelkero put her right hand up. Neo flew up and grabbed the end of the bandage on her arm, and flew up. The bandage circled around her. A long ribbon fel across her, revealing her arm. It glowed a faint crimson and silver, but it was impressive. Then Neo handed her the end of the ribbon, which became silver, and her arm turned to a metalic color.

"Impressive, but looks are nothing!" Eclipse shouted as she lunged an attack of darkness at Shelkero.

Myla jumped forward and put a huge shield of water up, repelling the attack, which hit Congeal.

"Thought that could hurt me?" She aimed an attack at Trisha, which sealed her legs to the ground with ice. Trisha didn't make a move. Then she looked up and aimed an attack at Congeal. Her eyes turned a glowing crimson now, and her attack was a beam of orange.

It surprised Congeal, which forced her to turn away, but she wasn't hit.

Gale sent a huge gust of wind at Shelkero, which caused her to fly off her feet and land against the edge of the arena. She grabbed at the ground with her arm and threw herself back up.

Myla jumped up. Her hair flew behind her as she hovered above the ground. Then she sent an attack at Gale, who was too busy fighting Shelkero and Neo. Gale sent an attack that knocked Neo out, but since Shelkero still had contact with Neo, her arm continued to be metalic.

But Myla didn't see Eclipse behind her, who sent an attack that blinded her temporaraly.

--

"How much you willing to bet that Eclipse's team isn't going to get a scratch?" a witch asked the girl next to her.

"Homework for an entire month."

"You sure?"

The second witch pointed. Trisha had just landed an attack with her laser thing on Congeal. The first one gaped in horror.

--

"Done with warm up," Congeal said.

"Agreed," Gale smirked.

Th three witches flew together, back to back.

They put their hands above their heads and focused all their energy. It became an orb that glowed purple, blue, and red. Then it began to send rays off of it.

Myla put her hands up to try to defend herself, but it wasn't any good. It broke through her defense shield and wrapped around her. It drained her energy slowly and painfully, which caused her to scream, but all was lost in darkness.

Trisha tried to aim a laser, but it froze and shattered at her feet. Then an icy beam came back at her and hit her with the same likeness of her lasers, which caused her to stare in horror as the ice crawled up her skin.

Shelkero's arm jerked violently from the attack. It seemed as though her arm was being ripped off. Neo was screaming, because the two were connected. Shelkero stared as her metalic arm seemed to shatter. Then she let out an unearthly shriek.

The four-including Neo- seemed to collapse as though their power was draining.

"Enough!" Proffesor Weis said. The three witches stopped. Trisha was first to get up several moments later. She stumbled over to Shelkero. She held onto Shelkero's arm, which caused a whimper.

"Let go of Neo," Trisha said. Shelkero did, which caused her arm to go limp again. It was able to relax. Trisha picked up Neo and helped Shelkero stand, and then Myla.

"You three...four, go to the nurse."

--

"Whatever that was seemed to drain your powers."

"You're telling me," Trisha grumbled. As soon as the nurse left, Trish walked over.

"We're going to get them back," Myla said.

"We're going to come up with a powerful attack that can even repell them. So long it makes that attack useless..."

"Those were our attacks. They weren't warming up, they were memorizing our attack patterns. We all give off waves when we attack, and they memorized our attack waves and put it back at us," Trisha said, "Meaning we'll need to figure this out. There must be a way to beat it."

**Thank you HinataMusaCorneliaRose, rouge-scholar07, and Chibi Horsewoman for reviewing the last 2 chapters.**

**Sorry it's been taking so long. I seem to be hit with writers block, but then it comes back with about 5 new chapters.**

**Can anyone guess where these names and powers come from??**

**Myla- MY-la**

**Shelkero- SHELL-care-oh**

**Trisha and Neo are normal words/names**


	10. Chaos Good and Bad

**

* * *

**

SLAP

Yci jumped up from bed, knocking over her alarm clock which read 4:35, and sent an icy spray at her attacker/roommate, who instantly blocked it by using a shield of energy. They jumped back, and Astoria sent made the bed flip over. Yci turned, and as Astoria ran over to attack her, she found herself held to the wall by Nele, fairy of speed.

"What's going on?" Nele demanded.

Yci couldn't move, since she was held with Daphne's nymph rain.

"She stole my phone," Astoria hissed.

"Why would I steal your phone, and why would you need your phone at 4:35 in the morning?" Yci demanded.

"Why do you do anything?" Astoria snapped.

"Just when I thought they were getting along," Riquora said, dressed completly in a minidress and sandals.

"Why are you dressed?" Daphne asked.

"I couldn't sleep, since I'm so excited for my date, but more importantly, here's the answer to our problems," Riquora said and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Astoria's number.

"Ha ha!" a pixie's voice answered, "We're going to be out all today, so we decided to 'borrow' Astoria's phone!"

"Wait!" Astoria called, "Doesn't borrowing mean asking first?"

"She hung up..."

**Chaos (Good and Bad)**

It was the 567th anniversery of the pixie village. All pixies were invited, however, not everyone could make it. But amongst the pixies who made it were our very own Mira, Hitomi, Phiro, and Neo. In the begining of the parties, when there were only a few pixies, everyone knew everyone. But with the expansion, everyone decided to wear name tags, to save time...why? No one knows...

Because no 2 pixies had the same name, there were names like 'Phiro' and 'Galentaramnaurasharu'. Galentaramnaurasharu didn't fit on her name tag, but she went by Galen.

Anyway, the pixies arrived at the party.

"What's that?" Hitomi asked.

"It's a shell," Mira answered her twin. It was twice the size of them.

"How'd it get here?"

"I brought it from Tides," someone said from behind them. They turned and saw a pixie dressed in black with bright red hair and a nametag that said 'Restrio'.

"How'd you cary it?" Neo asked.

"In a bag from Solaria," Restrio said.

"Wow..."

"Yeah. Cool, huh?"

"Really cool? What were you doing in Tides?" Hitomi asked.

"I've been investigating these witches, Eclipse, Gale, and Congeal," Restrio said.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Well, our fairies have been under attack by them," Mira said, "You can come with us...if you want."

"Cool, thanks," Restrio smiled.

* * *

Neo went off to talk to some other pixies, and Hitomi wondered around.

"Hitomi!" someone called from behind her. Hitomi turned.

"Meg?" she asked, and ran over to her friend, Meg, the pixie of animals.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Meg said, "Ever since you bonded with the fairy..."

"Her name's Riqoura. She's amazing, but you're still my best friend," Hitomi said.

"Thanks," Meg smiled, then perked up, "Do you want to see my pet? Her name's Rogue."

"Sure!" Hitomi smiled.

* * *

"Hmph," Eclipse said as she walked down the halls of Alfea. Now was her chance to get what she needed. What she needed was to distract the fairies. She opened the door to Daphne and Zaera's room.

"Can I help you?" Daphne asked, then looked up and gasped.

"Not a word," Eclipse said, and released a dark aura that surrounded Daphne. She walked over to Zaera, who panicked.

A surge of anger bubbled up inside of her. From the moment she'd first seen Zaera, she'd hated her. Although they were from the same realm, and had parallel lives, Zaera got the good one, while Eclipse was forced to live this life. What she'd give for a chance at what Zaera had infuriated her, because she couldn't get it.

"Let her go!" Nele shrieked. Yci ran in and sent an icy beam at Eclipse, which was quickly blocked. Eclipse knocked Yci and Nele to the ground. Zaera panicked and held onto the side of her bed, fear racing through her. Eclipse drew her hands in, then struck out and let the darkness take hold of everything in the room, making it another world all together...a world of horrors, a world that fed on horror and doubt and nightmare.

A world without any limits, which scared Zaera the most, as she stumbled outside, falling over the balcony.

* * *

Hitomi laughed when a cat-like animal with wings grabbed her. She stopped laughing when it took off with her.

"Help!" Hitomi screamed.

"Uh...stop?" Meg called, unable to know what to do.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hitomi shrieked, holding on for dear life.

* * *

Phiro stared at a young pixie, who was staring back.

_Don't blink..._ Phiro said. So many people were counting on her. If she blinked...well, she'd lose.

The pixie across from her's eyes were watering. Finally she blinked, and Phiro won the staring contest.

"That's the 59th staring contest she won," a pixie named Jean said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Phiro looked up and saw her friend being kidnapped by a winged cat. She twitched.

"One moment," she said and flew up. She met up with a pixie named Meg, Mira, Neo, and Restrio.

Restrio sped up and tried to catch onto it, but failed miserably.

"Let go!" someone called from behind Hitomi. Hitomi turned around and saw 5 pixies. She took a deep breath and let go of Rogue. She went hurling back down, crashed into Restrio, who crashed into Meg and Mira, who crashed into Neo and Phiro, who went tumbling down.

Just when they thought they were going to die, Rogue caught them, but flew up again.

* * *

"Astoria," Gale said. Astoria jumped up and looked.

"What is it?" she asked. They stood in the courtyard.

"You want to win the war don't you?" Gale said.

"What do you want?" Astoria asked.

"Your help. Just tell me what Yci holds dearest. Tell me that, and I can defeat Hoarfrost," Gale smirked.

"Why should I tell you?" Astoria asked.

"Because," Gale said and narrowed her eyes, "You'd be betraying Amoral not to."

Astoria stared at Gale's eyes, instantly captivated by the spell.

"Her brothers," Astoria said as though possessed. Then Zaera fell off the balcony, snapping back. When she turned back, Gale and Eclipse were flying away, leaving a trail of wind and darkness behind them, causing visibility to vanish, and weakening everything.

Restrio was hanging onto Phiro, who held onto Rogue, as she flew faster, and nipped at the air.

"You've found me," Congeal said as her invisibility faded, "I guess this will have to be quick, and I'll have to get all six of you."

"Forget it!" Hitomi snapped.

"Oh? What'll you do?"

"Rogue! Fly back!" Meg shrieked.

Rogue flew back as fast as she could, which didn't seem fast enough. But they got back, cutting back, making Congeal retreat.

"What just happened?" Hitomi asked.

"How could I have not seen that?" Mira said as tears dotted her eyes.

"It's not your fault..." Restrio assured her new friend.

"We have to get back," Phiro decided, and with that, the six-Hitomi, Mira, Phiro, Restrio, Meg, and Rogue- took off, with Neo going as fast as she could to Cloud Tower.

Riquora came back with her date, Kadj. They saw dark haze around Alfea, but they broke through. It dampened Riquora's spirit, but she continued going, only thinking about Nele, and her friends. Kadj followed Riquora into the darkness.

Ms. Sero put her hand up, and instantly the darkness scattered, leaving a path. Riquora ran to where Yci sat there, staring at the sky.

"Astoria?" Riquora asked, then noticed Zaera. Kadj ran to get Zaera, and Riquora tapped Astoria's shoulder. Astoria turned to look at her.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

"Nothing," she said, "This isn't your fault."

Zaera managed to get up, but she was terrified.

"We have to see the others," Kadj said, and they all ran up.

The room was a mess, with Nele, Daphne, and Yci laying scattered around.

"Did we miss much?" Phiro asked from the window.

"It looks like we weren't the only ones attacked," Mira whimpered.

**So, sorry about the update, but I had other ideas that wouldn't let me think straight, including a sad Amore story. Did you know that the pixies don't have their own charectors on the list??**

**Anyway, I will go into their past, as Eclipse mentioned Zaera and hers being parralled. But yes, there's going to be action coming on...**

**Well, anyway, I've also noticed that I went into detail about what some of them look like, but not the pixies or the witches.**

**SO. Here we go:**

**Mira orange wings, red hair, brown eyes, and a pink dress _pixie of sight_**

**Hitomi green wings, auburn hair with a streak of blue, aqua eyes, and a green and blue dress _pixie of history_**

**Phiro black wings, orange hair, green eyes, and an orange dress _pixie of fire_**

**Neo metal wings, black hair, red eyes, and purple and blue clothes _pixie of metal_**

**Restrio blue wings, red spiky hair, black eyes, and black pants and shirt res-TREE-oh _pixie of limits_**

**Meg** **light brown wings, brown hair with beads in it, green eyes, and a white and blue dress obviously pronounced Meg _pixie of animals_**

**Rogue red and white cat like creature with wings and black around the feet**

**...**

**Eclipse black hair and purple eyes who wears a purple mini-skirt with slits on the side and a blue and black halter top**

**Congeal blond hair with silver streaks and one green eye and one blue eye, wears light blue shirt and jeans with a thin chain hanging off of it with ice crystals on it.**

**Gale dark skin with purple hair in braids and yellow eyes wearing shorts and a sweater and thigh high stockings and sandals, all silver**

**...**

**Wow. That's out of the way. Thank you Chibi Horsewoman, HinataMusaCorneliaRenee, and Rogue-Scholar07 for reviewing. Thank you so much!**

**This has probably been my longest chapter yet...and the longest note...**


	11. Alliance

**Alliances**

Zaera woke up with tears streaking down her face. She turned and saw Daphne curled up on the bed next to her...then it hit her that she wasn't in her dorm.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You're awake!" Riquora said and flung herself around Zaera, "I thought...I thought...!"

She burst into tears. Nele came up behind her. Astoria sat down on a chair, and Yci was still passed out.

"What happened?"

"Eclipse attacked you," someone said. They looked up and saw a girl with long blond hair with a blue streak in it and crimson eyes.

"Who's she?" Astoria asked darkly.

"She's Trisha," a man said from behind her, "I'm Professor Weis, from Cloud Tower."

"How'd you get in here?" Nele asked.

"I let them in," Ms. Sero said, "Now, they came to talk."

Faragonda and Griselda were also there.

"I'm sorry," Astoria said quietly.

"For what?" Ms. Sero asked.

Astoria shook her head.

"So what's going on?" Daphne asked as she sat up.

"Eclipse, Gale, and Congeal have been expelled, however, that doesn't mean they won't be back," Professor Weis said, "Trisha is going to explain what happened."

"Well?" Yci demanded.

Trisha sat down on a chair, "Well, a few months ago, I went to look up Congeal, Eclipse, and Gale. Eclipse's most powerful attack is that she can use darkness to...well, make another dimension. Not really, but more of an illusion that makes people feel as if they're in their personal hellish nightmare, whatever it is. It manipulates the mind so it's your nightmare.

"But that's nothing compared to what happens when they combine. They take your energy waves that you put off when you attack and...and use them to mirror your attacks with thier magic."

"So what're you here to tell us?" Astoria said.

"Go on," Weis said.

"Well..." Trisha took a deep breath, "They're attacking you specifically. All of you, simply because you're involved with each other."

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked.

"I mean...they're after Yci."

"I knew this was your fault," Astoria said, "Everything comes back to you, doesn't it? If I'd never had known you, this would never have happened!"

She turned and ran out.

"Why are they after me? And how do you know this?" Yci asked dangerously.

"I...I hacked into the systems," she said, "I know it's totally illegal, but I knew it had to be done. Well, I also looked up you, Yci, and your power is unnatural, meaning you were born with it, even though it doesn't match your DNA."

"Meaning?"

"She wasn't supposed to be born with it," Griselda said, "It was unnatural. Yci, you _are_ the Heart of Hoarfrost. And they want that..."

Yci made up her mind right then in that second.

"I'm going," she said, "Astoria's right. This is too much my fault. I'm sorry."

"No, you won't," Faragonda said, "The last thing that can happen is that you leave alone, unprotected. If Gale and Congeal and Eclipse attack you, who knows what'll happen."

"They've been looking into certain spells," Trisha said, "One of them to absorb you, and mix your heart-the Heart of your real- with theirs, and then they'll have two hearts. Gale and yours. And then your realm and Amoral will be destroyed. Because you can't have one without the other, and they plan to destroy both realms."

Daphne walked over to Yci.

"Yci, you've got to believe me when I say that we are right here. If you go, we'll follow you, and protect you," Daphne said, "If you go, I know that I will personally make sure that you're found, and...I won't let you leave us."

"Yeah!" Riquora said and put her hand on her friends' shoulder.

"We'll be right her for you. This is our problem too," Nele said.

"And even if it wasn't, we'd help!" Zaera said.

Yci smiled.

"You'd better believe it," Astoria said from the doorway, "This isn't your problem anymore. My realm is involved." _And I've just given away what means the most to you, thinking it'd help my realm. But it's not the thought that counts now..._

"Thanks," Yci said, "One day I'll return the favor."

Griselda bit her lip. She could suddenly see the battle that would happen, keeping this promise. And she could see that this fight wasn't going to be Yci who'd end up saving them all, but another one of them...

* * *

**Thank you Rogue-Scholar07 for the review. Don't worry, this isn't about Yci, as you can tell if you've read the last line...**

**Please review!**


	12. The Begining of the End

**

* * *

**

The Begining of the End

"So then she punched you?" Xanra asked his friend, Hal.

"Yeah. I mean, I never actually thought that she'd attack me like that! Who knew she was so vicious..." HAl muttered.

"Obviously not you," Xanra pointed out. Hal slapped him, then winced as he put his weight on his right foot. Xenra helped him to his dorm.

"I'll go get some ice, okay?" Xanra offered.

"Yeah," Hal muttered.

* * *

Congeal walked by Eclipse, who lay down, nearly asleep.

"What're you thinking about?" Congeal asked.

"Zaera, the moon fairy," Eclipse muttered.

"What about her? Jealous?"

"But of course," Eclipse responded with surprising ease.

"You two are a lot alike in your situations," Congeal said.

"I know that. But she turned into a little pixie while I became powerful. I am a witch, unlike her," Eclipse snarled, "I am powerful."

"What, you guys both had older sisters who meant the world to you, both of them forgot about you so they could pursue their own dreams, and then you guys were left to take care of yourselves, right?" Congeal asked.

"She didn't have to," Eclipse said bitterly, "She was just without her sister. She still had a place at the heart of her realm."

"Be careful," Congeal said, "She never knew the heart of her realm."

Eclipse was silent. Her older sister, Faragonda, had left to go to Alfea. In rage, Eclipse ran away, and was alone Underground when Gale found her.

"It doesn't matter," Eclipse stood up and went out to the balcony. Thunder crashed around and her hair flew everywhere.

"Yes it does," Congeal said, putting her hand on Eclipse's shoulder, "We're just as human as they are."

"We aren't human," Eclipse murmured, "We are better than human. And one day, we will crush everyone who ever stood in our way."

"That's more like it," Congeal smirked.

"I claim dibs on Zaera," Eclipse said, _the one who got the good end of the stick._

* * *

Xanra ran down the hall when he bumped into Kadj.

"We need to talk," the young specialist said, "about my sister."

"What about her?" Xanra asked.

Kadj grabbed Xanra and pulled him into his room, "You like her. We know you do."

Ozay and Zol walked in to see Kadj confronting Xanra.

"Yeah, so?"

"She's our sister," Kadj snarled, "And we don't want her to get hurt. What so ever. She doesn't need a boyfriend."

"Have you talked to her about this?" Xanra asked.

"Yes."

"And..."

* * *

_**Earlier that morning...**_

_"What are you saying? That you can suddenly decide who I go out with?" Yci demanded._

_"To an extent," Kadj said._

_"Oh? Why do you guys get to decide?" Yci snapped at her brothers._

_"Because we don't want you to get hurt. You need to be worrying about yourself," Zol said, "With those witches attacking you, the last thing you need to worry about is a boyfriend."_

_"How did you know?" Yci demanded again._

_"We have reliable information," Ozay said._

_It clicked in Yci's brain, "Phero! Ozay, you bastard! How could you? Think that you can spy on me forever? I hate you guys!"_

_"Hate us? Isn't that what parents are for?" Zol asked._

_"Quit it! I hate you! I came here to finally get a life, so that you guys wouldn't have to be worried about me forever," tears threatened to spill out of frusturation, "Not so that you guys spy on me! I don't need help! I can take care of myself!"_

_"Yci, you can't. You don't know what you want," Zol said._

_"I know what I want!" Yci lied, then truthfully said, "And I know what you want! You, Zol, want Zaera. Ozay, you want to be the responsible won who comes to the rescue, and Kadj, you want Riquora! Well guess what? Zol, Zaera has someone else"-that was a lie-"And Kadj? Riquora is off limits! They don't need you guys!"_

_"Quit telling us what to do," Zol said, "Mom put me in charge!"_

_"And by that, Ream meant all three of you would be in charge of me!" Yci shouted, using her mother's first name._

_"Yci!" Ozay snapped, "You don't know what your saying!"_

_"Yes I do!_** I HATE YOU!**_" Yci shrieked into the phone and hung up._

* * *

"You don't know what's best for her either," Kadj said.

"But I know what is."

They looked up and saw an elagant woman standing their in the balcony, which had flown open.

"The name's Gale," she said, "I need Kadj, Ozay, and Zol. Not you."

With a flick of her hand, she sent Xanra crashing against the wall. The booksheld fell on him, knocking him unconscious.

Ozay pulled out his gun in a flash, and the other two grabbed their swords.

"Heh. I have no time for you," Gale snapped her wrist and blasted the back. They fell on the ground. She went over and looked at them.

"So, let me tell you what's going to happen. I'll take you all back, and you'll all be held hostage so we can take the Heart of Hoarfrost."

"And why would the keeper of the heart give it to you?" Ozay asked.

"Because it's your sister."

* * *

"Phero!" Yci snapped at her pixie.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you just spy on me for them?" Yci demanded.

"Because...I thought it was for the best," she murmurred.

"Well, did it work?" Yci asked.

"I'm really sorry," Phero said, "I was just trying to make sure you were safe.

"Sorry don't cut it!"

Yci stormed out of her and Astoria's room.

* * *

_"Hello, you've reached Vivian Sero. I can't get to the phone, so please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!"_** BEEP**

"Uh...hi, this is Weis, from Cloud Tower. I was wondering if...uh...we could maybe...er...discuss...the three witches...uh...bye."

Weis hung up and flopped back in his chair and let out a moan.

"What's wrong?" Griffin asked.

Weis instantly sat up.

"I neead a situation I can discuss with...someone."

"Talk about the weather on Hoarfrost. It makes sense," Griffin smirked.

"Uh...could you...not tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" Griffin asked innocently.

* * *

_"Eva flies away, Dreams the world far away, In this cruel children's game, There's no friend to call her name"_ Yci pulled out her phone. **UNKNOWN NAME. UNKNOWN NUMBER.**

"Hello?" Yci asked.

"We have your brothers. If you ever want to see them again," a digital voice said, "you will listen to us."

* * *

**Dun Dun...DUN!**

**Ok, sorry for the late update, but with school, it's hard. I'm really really sorry.**

**So, just to add a little drama, Yci's furious at Phero, and now her brothers are kidnapped. And Weis (teacher from Cloud Tower) likes Sero-who's first name is Vivian- from Alfea. And Eclipse is Faragonda's sister.**

**Well, please review.**

**Yci's ringtone is 'Eva' by Nightwish.**

**Thank** **you ****Authoress-in-training**** for reviewing.**


	13. Past: Part I: Zaera

**Past: Part I: Zaera**

You can kid the world. But not your sister. Charlotte Gray

_**8 years old:**_

_Zaera ran down the hallway to see where her older sister, Sairi-who was 12- was. She opened the door to her sister's room and saw Sairi texting on her computer._

_"Sairi! What's going on?" Zaera asked._

_"I'm texting Miranda," Sairi said. Miranda was Sairi's friend from Melody, who was a commoner._

_"Can you help me with this?"_

_"Sure," Sairi said._

Enjoy when you can, and endure when you must. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

_**19 years old:**_

_"Hey! PRINCESS!" Xanadu called._

_"Leave me alone!" Zaera tried, trying to get away from Xanadu and her gang._

_"But Princess, we're so honored to finally see you outside your castle!" Xanadu laughed._

_"Stop it!" the young princess cried as she ran back to the palace._

_"You heard her! Stop it!"_

_Xanadu and her friends looked up and saw someone. Iridessa Lightam_

_Zaera ran behind her friend._

_"Or what?" Xanadu's friend asked, "You'll throw a dirty mop at me?"_

_Iridessa grabbed a rock and threw it at Xanadu. Then, putting her hands together, she sent an army of rocks at them with magic._

_Xanadu's friends ran away screaming._

A sister is a forever friend. Author Unknown

_**10 years old:**_

_"Zaera! Guess what?" Sairi asked as she walked in elagantly._

_"What?" Zaera asked._

_"I've figured out how to transform!" Sairi said._

_"Show me!"_

_Sairi's blond hair became longer and fell around her legs. Her dress became short and silver, and she wor a moon headband._

_"It's beautiful!" Zaera cried._

_"I know! I'm so happy!"_

_"Are you going to one of those fairy schools?"_

_"Of course not!" Sairi said, "I'm staying with you! Someone has to protect you from Xanadu."_

_"Iridessa can," Zaera said, but she was happy that her sister was staying._

_"But what would I do without you?" Sairi asked._

The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become. Charles Dubois

**_11 years old:_**

_Zaera sat listening to her mother talk about her future responsibility._

_"As princess, it is your duty to be able to protect your people no matter what," her mother went on._

_"Yes, Mother. I know," Zaera said. Sometimes she felt like a stranger around her mother. She wasn't her mother's daughter; she was the future heir._

_"Would you die for your kingdom?"_

_"Yes, I would," Zaera said._

_"Would you eliminate all threats, no matter what the cost?"_

_"Of course," Zaera said._

_"What if it was Iridessa?"_

_Zaera thought, then said, "If it was a threat to Lunaria, I would do whatever had to be done."_

_"What if it meant killing your sister?"_

_"I hope it never comes to that, but if it does, then I will," Zaera said._

_"What about another kingdom? What if there was a threat elsewhere?"_

_"Then I'd attempt to help, but not at the expense of my kingdom."_

_"And what if these sacrifices were the only way to save your kingdom, but it required someone else?"_

_"I would sacrifice myself before Lunaria," Zaera said._

_"You do understand," her mother said with a sad look in her eyes, "You are no child. You do not need to be."_

_"Thank you," Zaera said._

_Zaera never got her childhood._

It is very easy to forgive others their mistakes; it takes more grit to forgive them for having witnessed your own. Jessamyn West

**_12 years old:_**

_Zaera and Iridessa walked back to the palace. Zaera never stayed late after school. Her job was to go to school, come home, do her homework, and stay at the palace. She had a lot of freedom, but there was barely anywhere Zaera hadn't been._

_"Hello, Princess," Xanadu smirked._

_Zaera had officially had enough of Xanadu's torture. It had been going on for years now. Normally she ran away and hid. But today she turned and looked Xanadu in the eyes._

_"Shut. Up." Zaera said._

_"Oh-ho! She's finally fighting back!" Xanadu smirked._

_"Yes, I am." Zaera narrowed her eyes. Without thinking she charged at Xanadu and punched her in the face. The two were rolling on the ground. Zaera punched Xanadu, but Xanadu fought back._

_Iridessa ran up and grabbed Zaera, trying to get her away from Xanadu. But Zaera was unreachable. It was as though she was being taken over._

_"Let go of me," she hissed with venom on her voice._

_"Zaera, listen to me!"_

_"GET OFF OF ME!" Zaera shrieked._

_Instantly, a glow of silvery energy emerged from her and blasted Iridessa backwards. She ran at Xanadu, extended her arm, and shot a chain of magic that bound Xanadu._

_Zaera's eyes glowed as her inital magical experience began. She was going to kill Xanadu. Not her, but she had no control of her magic. So the first time she ever used magic, it controled her._

_Iridessa ran up and stood in front of Xanadu._

_"Zaera! Listen to me!"_

_"Get out of my way!" Zaera screamed. When Iridessa didn't, Zaera attacked._

_The force of her attack knocked Iridessa to the ground. Zaera snapped back to herself._

_"Did...did I do this?"_

_Xanadu stood up and ran._

_Iridessa was dead._

What's the good of news if you haven't a sister to share it? Jenny DeVries

**_13 years old:_**

_"Zaera, guess what!" Sairi ran into Zaera's room. Ever since Iridessa died, Sairi had been the only one who Zaera opened up to._

_"What?"_

_"It's amazing! I'm getting married!"_

_"What?!" Zaera asked._

_"His name's Radius from Solaria!" Sairi said, "I'm going to live in Solaria!"_

_"Wait! Aren't you going to be queen of Lunaria?"_

_"That's the next greatest news! You get to be queen!"_

_Zaera never told Sairi how much she hated her._

The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. Mahatma Gandhi

**_15 years old:_**

_"Zaera, next year you need to learn how to use your magic," her mother said._

_"No!" Zaera screamed. She hadn't used her magic for three years, and she didn't ever want to._

_"If you can't use your magic, then you'll never be respected as a queen," her mother said again._

_"But Mother!" Zaera cried, "The first -and last- time I used magic, I killed Iridessa."_

_"Exactly why you need to learn to use it to the fullest of your abilities. Whatever it is that scares you about it will have to be overlooked. For your people."_

_"But-!"_

_"No, Zaera. This is final. Next year you're going to Alfea."_

* * *

**Present:**

Zaera pulled her hair back. She'd gone to Alfea, but she'd sworn the moment she arrived that she'd limit her magic. She glanced at her pixie, Restrio.

Zaera wasn't going to let her magic free. She would always restrict her magic.

Which was what had scared her when Eclipse attacked. There were no limits. It was a free-fall through darkness. That was just how Zaera felt. Free-fall through life.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I started with Zaera's past, because that seems important, and because I don't have enough Zaera.**

**Now, this isn't too out of place. There will be a non-flashback chapter next (unless you want another flashback...)**

**I'm trying not to make these charectors so far out. Like Zaera's sister is Stella's mom, and such.**

**I've come up with the idea that the witches themselves aren't evil, just their magic. Their magic is sort of controlling them. That's just my idea, but whatev.**

**So, please review.**

**And thank you rogue-scholar07 and Chibi Horsewoman for reviewing. It means a lot to me!**


	14. Short 2: Losing it

**Short 2: Losing it**

It was torture. No classes was normally a good thing, but Trisha, Myla, and Shelkero weren't all that happy.

Myla was pacing around the room, Shelkero was on the computer, and Trisha was going insane.

"What are you doing on the computer?"

"I'm trying to get information on what's happening."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"Hack into the specialists' ship."

"We should be worrying about Yci's brothers," Myla said.

"How did you find out about that, anyway?"

"Spell," Myla said.

"Well, maybe you can do a spell to get Shelkero off the computer!" Trisha snapped.

"No, I can't."

"I think we should focus on something else," Shelkero turned around.

"Oh yeah? What? Your hair?" Trisha asked.

"You're one to talk!" Shelkero snapped. She rarely snapped at people.

"Stop it!" Myla shouted. They looked at the Tides' girl. Myla blushed, but didn't back down, "Now's not the time to be fighting. Right now, there's something really, really important going on. And it could mean that Yci, the _HEART OF HER REALM_ might have to make a decision that-no matter what happens- will cost someone's life."

"So what you're saying is..."

"That even though I'm a witch, and my magic comes from others' pain, this could change everything. We've got a day off; let's put it to good use," Myla said.

"You can't actually mean teaming up with fairies," Trisha said.

"You did," Shelkero pointed out.

"Shut up. I was just passing along useful information!"

"Well, this could be important. We're not going to actually leave, but we can sure do some damage here," Myla said.

"What do you mean?"

"Shelkero, why don't you finish hacking into that specialist ship?" Myla suggested, "And Trisha? Could you look up some mind control curses?"

They looked at eachother.

They were very unlikely allies, and the only thing they had in common with...anyone was that they existed in the universe.

And that would be enough reason to do everything-including cooperating-to save it.

* * *

**2 things in one day! Wow! That's like, a new record.**

**I must just point out that I'm probably going to do their sophmore year and senior year, but I'm not sure how far it's going to go.**

**Please review!**


	15. Decisions

**Decisions**

It was the most heartbreaking thing ever. Yci, who was so strong, and who was so angry, was so broken.

It broke Astoria's heart. But she'd never, never let them know it.

_Ok, so I might have told Gale what Yci's weakness was, but I thought it was for the good of my realm. I made a mistake._

"Why are you smiling?" Riquora asked Astoria.

"Because...I'm trying to think happy thoughts!" Astoria said.

_Just pretend it's ok, don't let it show that it's not,_ Astoria thought. That was her motto. No one has to know. Just pretend to keep it together, and it will be ok! It has to be ok.

_I'm not going to let anyone be upset about anything else now. We'll get them back, and then I'll tell them._

* * *

Zaera curled up on her chair. How could she do this.

"Hey," Restrio said, her blue eyes shining.

"What is it?" Zaera asked.

"I can tell that your scared," Restrio said, "Fear is the ultimate restrictor."

"I know."

"So what is it? I mean, we're all scared."

"It's nothing. I can do this."

"There's something I've never told you," Restrio said, "It's that you put up your own barriers. Even when you push yourself to the limit, it's not as strong as you can. Other people pressure you to try, but the only way to break these limits is to want to break them."

"I don't want to," Zaera muttered.

"Gawd, is that the biggest lie I've ever heard," Restrio smirked, "Let me tell you: I can see your limits. Your limits are screaming. You want to be able to break them so so badly! But do you? Noooo. Why? Because you're scared."

"Same thing."

"Nu-uh," the redheaded pixie countered, "Restrio knows. You're scared of your powers. And there's something else weighing you down...guilt? That's a restrictor..."

"No, that's not it," Zaera said too quickly. Guilt. How did Restrio know this?

"You know that I'm part of you. We're bonded. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Zaera said quietly.

* * *

Riquora looked out the window. She hadn't told Kadj she loved him.

God, she was selfish. They were Yci's brothers! And all she could think about was herself? What if it were Nele? She'd want everyone to help her, not worry about their own fantasies.

She looked at Yci, who had her head in her hands.

"Yci?"

"What?"

"It'll be ok."

"How will it be okay?"

"I don't know how, but it will be. I promise."

"Hn."

* * *

Nele paced back and forth; back and forth. Why was the ship taking so long?! It was torture!

"Ladies, I have a present for you," Darkar said.

"What?"

They walked over. He held up six snowsuits, each fit to the specific fairy.

"They're...beautiful!" Astoria gasped.

Nele's outfit was orange with blue stripes. Riquora's was light pink with a dash or red. Daphne's was yellow and gold with the Sparx symbol on the back. Astoria's was green with pink with a green heart on the shoulder and green around the edges. Zaera's was blue with Lumina's symbol on it. Yci's was white with light blue.

"Thank you," Daphne said. As she took hers, she accidently touched Darkar's hand and blushed.

* * *

Yci changed into her snowsuit and sat down. She sat down on her chair.

"Hey!" Xanra called, "The ship's flying itself!"

"How's that happening?"

"I don't know. It must be on autopilot or something." (Hint: Shelkero, Neo, Myla, and Trish)

Yci looked out the window into space at the passing planets. It was amazing how they could travel through space.

"We're almost there," Xanra said. Yci spun around.

"Huh?"

"We're almost there."

"Good," Yci said.

"You don't have to tough it out," Xanra said.

Yci glared at him, "I'll have you know I'm not 'toughing it out.' There's absolutley nothing to worry about, so until there is, I have _nothing_ to worry about. I'm NOT going to waste energy worrying."

"Nicely said," Xanra said. He put his hand on Yci's shoulder. She tensed up.

"We'll get them."

"I know," Yci said. Her voice cracked as she said it, so she coughed. "I know."

Daphne looked at her reflection.

"You look beautiful," Darkar said.

Daphne jumped and turned around, tripping and falling.

"Oh," Daphne groaned.

Darkar extended his hand.

"I want you to be careful, okay?" Darkar asked.

"I know. But I'll have all the others with me, too," Daphne reminded him.

"I know that. I still don't want anything to happen to you," Darkar said as he pulled Daphne up.

"Thanks," Daphne said, suddenly not being able to breath. Darkar was _holding her hand._

_How selfish am I? This is important. This can wait until **after** we get Yci's brothers._

Ms. Sero looked at the attandance records.

"Griselda, get a load of this," Sero called.

"What?"

"Daphne, Zaera, Riquora, Astoriam, Yci, and Nele weren't at any classes," Sero said.

"Huh."

"Salidin said that Xanra, Darkar, Kadj, Ozay, and Zol aren't there, either."

"Your point?"

"I...I don't know. I'm calling Weis to ask him," Sero said.

"You just want an excuse to call him," Griselda muttered and walked away.

Sero picked up the phone and called Weis.

_I. Am. Desperate._

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter!**

**Ok, just so you all know:**

**Zaera and Restrio are bonded.**

**Daphne and Mira are bonded.**

**Yci and Phiro are bonded.**

**Riquora and Hitomi are bonded.**

**Nele and Meg are bonded.**

**And Astoria doesn't have a pixie yet.**

**Shelkero and Neo are bonded.**

**I keep wanting to capitilize 'Restrictor' whenever I write it. Probably a lot like 'Restrio', who usually says it. (That's where she gets her name.)**


	16. I want to scream

**I want to scream**

"We've got some interference," Xanra said as they came to Amoral (on their way to Hoarfrost).

"What do you mean?" Yci asked. She ran over.

"I mean we've got some damn interferance! Could one of you go look?"

"Got it," Nele said.

Nele felt herself lifting off of the ground. She crossed her arms and felt magic swirl around her. Her hair got longer down to her waist in two ponytails. Wispy side bangs got longer. Swirling magic went around her waist and her chest, making an outfit that just barely covered her, that was orange with blue around the edges. She curled up and touched her toes. From her fingers and her toes, all the way to her elbows and knees, orange boots and blue gloves appeared. Her wings were powerful and orange.

She flew out the door.

Outside, the winds and pressure whipped her around her.

A strike of darkness came out at her. She dodged, but barely, even for her.

"So you dodged. It's too bad that you guys even noticed that I was here," Eclipse said, "I was hoping to just swallow up the whole damn ship in this darkness. By the way, I've got a new attack. Wanna see it?"

"Not really," Nele said as she flashed right up to Eclipse and punched her. Eclipse gasped, then put her hands out. Darkness swirled around them, trying to grab Nele. Nele continued flying, trying to get away from the darkness that threatened to eat her alive.

"Get back!" she shouted at the group.

In that split-second Eclipse threw an attack at Nele.

In the seconds that followed, the dark edged back, leaving no traces of Nele.

In the second that followed that, Riquora screamed.

In the second Riquora screamed, Zaera jumped out of the ship.

In the second she jumped, Zaera crossed her arms over her chest. A blue x came on her chest, then spread out to become a mini dress with yellow stars. Yellow shoes appeared on her feet, and golden wings sprouted from her back. Her hair was tight against her head and her ponytail became fluffier.

She lunged at Eclipse, angry.

* * *

"Go, go!" Yci urged.

"She's my sister, Yci!" Riquora said.

"And Zaera's going to get her. Come on, we don't have time. If we don't, Eclipse will attack us. We have to go, now!"

"Why would Eclipse attack us? Doesn't she want you to arrive in one piece?" Darkar asked.

* * *

"I hope we get rid of at least two," Congeal said.

"And not Yci," Gale added.

"Of course not," Congeal laughed.

* * *

Zaera didn't know why she'd done that, but it seemed right. She knew that she was only slowing Eclipse down, but that it was ok. She wasn't going to Hoarfrost. Not yet, anyway.

She rammed into Eclipse.

Eclipse, caught off gaurd, fell back, realeasing Nele. Nele fell onto the ground, not moving.

Zaera stared at Nele's body, unknowing if Nele was alive.

Fear penatrated her, but she didn't realize. She was angry.

She sent a chain of moonlight to Eclipse. It wrapped around her tightly, suffocating her.

Eclipse took a minute, but then shook it off with a burst of the darkest energy she had.

Quickly, Zaera sent a huge beam of moonlight at Eclipse. Eclipse dodged, but Zaera kept sending them. Eclipse sent a huge burst of darkness back, and Zaera sent a burst of light toward her again. It met in mid-air and-

* * *

"Ms. Sero?" a sophmore student asked from Sero's door. Sero looked at her computer screen, pretending to be working.

"Hm?" Sero jumped up. "What Alecia?"

"I was just wondering if you collected our essays today," Alecia said.

"Oh...well, no," Sero blushed. She was the most open-minded teacher, who couldn't hide her feelings.

"But wasn't it due today?" Alecia asked.

"Huh...?" Sero had zoned out in Alecia's two-second pause.

"Wasn't the assignment due today?" Alecia said more slowly.

Sero glanced at her planner. The same number was written all over it: 1-224-773-4650. The 0s were hearts at the moment.

"Yes. I guess it was." Sero slammed her book closed.

"I guess I'll collect it tomorrow..." Sero mumbled and walked out of the room with her planner.

_What is wrong with me?! _Sero mentally screamed at herself.

She walked to the bus and took a bus to Magix. She wasn't going to get any work done.

* * *

Griffin walked into Weis's room. He was pretending to work on the computer.

"It's been confirmed," Griffin said gravely.

Weis closed his eyes and slumped back in his chair.

"I'm going out," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Griffin asked.

"Nothing," Weis snapped.

"It's fine if something is wrong," Griffin said.

"I know," Weis snapped. He grabbed his helmet and ran out.

* * *

Zaera and Eclipse's attacks cancelled eachother out.

"Well, I'll admit that it's a bit early to be using this, but I must say that you are worthy of the cruelest defeat," Eclipse said.

"What do you mean?" Zaera panted. Why were her powers so weak?!

Eclipse closed her eyes, then let out an attack similar to Zaera's chain, only laced with darkness.

Zaera tried to deflect it, but it wrapped around her. It held tight, and nothing Zaera could do would stop it. She gasped for breath, but it was choking her. Her wings were unable to fly, so she tumbled down...and she knew this was happening...

* * *

Sero sat down at a coffee shop. It was so hard to focus today. She knew they were gone, but she didn't know why. She didn't know anything, only that they weren't in class (by them she meant Daphne's group.)

"Sero?"

Sero looked up and saw Weis.

"Weis?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I don't know."

"Funny," Sero said, "Me neither."

Sero's planner fell open.

"Sero...?"

"Yes, Weis?" Sero asked.

"Why do you have my number written all over your planner?" Weis asked.

Horrified, Sero stepped back, blushing.

"I...I don't know."

Suddenly, Weis's phone rang.

* * *

"Hello?" he asked.

"Weis, crap, there's a problem," Griffin said.

"What kind of problem?"

"I don't know. I sent Shelkero and her group out to check it out-they are the best-but I want you to check it out. It's coming from around the lake."

"On it," Weis said.

"What's going on?" Sero asked.

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

From what Weis told Sero, she could understand that three witches-Gale, Eclipse, and Congeal- were after a certain group of fairies because one of them- Yci- was the heart of Hoarfrost. And Congeal planned to get her magic, somehow.

So, Sero found herself on the back of Weis's motorcycle, driving through the forest.

* * *

Zaera was falling. Falling too fast for her to realize.

Eclipse was sure she'd finished. She'd get back just in time to help her group.

Eclipse sent a final blow that would destroy both pathetic fairies.

But it didn't hit. A laser beam went right beside her head.

She turned and saw three witches and a pixie behind a shield.

"Ha! I thought I beat you three before!" Eclipse sneered.

* * *

**Holy crap. This chapter makes about zero sense. It was mostly Sero and Weis, but next chapter will be ShelkeroTrishNeoMyla vs. Eclipse.**

**Can anyone figure out who Myla is? She does appear in the actual series, but her name isn't mentioned.**

**Anyway, thank you reviewers.**

**Any questions, just leave a review.**

**I was also thinking about doing a story like this for Diaspro/Chimera/Amensia/Nova/Galatea etc. (read Hypnotic. It's so good. It's about Diaspro).**

**So, leave a review. Remember: Reviews make the world go round!**

**Also, I've noticed the more reviews I leave, the more responses or reviews or updates I get.**


	17. Don't Give Up

**Don't Give Up**

It's a strange feeling going to face something terrible. Yci should have been used to it by now. She grew up in a planet plauged by war.

She looked over her shoulder. Daphne was standing near Darkar.

"We're almost there," Darkar said.

"Darkar?"

"Yes?"

"Are you coming with us?" Daphne asked.

"No. Xanra is. So are your pixies."

Daphne smiled in relief. "I've fought them before, so I don't know why I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. Nothing will happen to you."

"We're almost there!" Xanra called.

Daphne took a deep breath and braced herself.

* * *

They landed in front of Yci's house. It was all frosted over, as normal, but the doors were open. Astoria looked at the other girls.

It was no secret Amoral and Hoarfrost were at war. There was a difference though. Although Yci would do anything if it could help her realm, she'd never stoop to such levels as Astoria had done.

WHY had Astoria told the witches what Yci would die for?

They walked onto the icy realm. Yci was set. She knew what she was doing. She was going to save her brothers.

"Come on," Daphne said, "It's Winx time!"

Yci put her arms up and crossed them. She was lifted off the ground and her back arched. Her braided hair was let loose and became a pony tail held up by a crystal like a head band. Ice covered her chest and her waist. From her waist it moved down to a skirt. Then the ice vanished, revealing a strapless light blue and white top. Her skirt was a slightly darker shade of blue. Then ice came up around and formed boots that came below her knees. Then it vanished and showed the boots. All the ice that had vanished gathered at her back and formed thin wings that were a blue also.

Zaera crossed her arms over her chest. A blue x came on her chest, then spread out to become a mini dress with yellow stars. Yellow shoes appeared on her feet, and golden wings sprouted from her back. Her hair was tight against her head and her ponytail became fluffier.

Astoria stretched her arms up. Armbands circled her forearms and then a tank top formed. It became green with pink hearts on it. Then the skirt formed, which was pink with green hearts. Pink boots formed and then green wings formed. Her hair twisted tightly into a ponytail, and she wore a green ribbon.

Daphne stretched her arms to the side. Armbands crawled up to her shoulders. Then from her neck a yellow halter top came down to her mid chest, and then a skirt appeared that came to her knees, and swirled around her legs. Boots came to her ankles, and her hair was tied into loose ponytails in ribbon like swirls. Her wings were elegant fairy wings.

The burst of magic seemed to jolt them. Yci flew into her house. Daphne, Riquora, and Astoria took off after her, leaving Xanra behind.

"What are you going to do to the witches?" Astoria said.

"I'm going to disembowel them, decapitate them, and destroy them," Yci growled.

* * *

As they came to a hallway, the group became stuck on where the witches were.

"Which way?"

Mira flew up. The pixie of sight looked around. "They're three rooms to the left."

The fairies took off and flew where Mira had directed them. The pixies and Rouge flew after them.

Rouge wasn't just a fairy cat. She had her own abilities. She could sense emotions and relationships.

She knew Yci wasn't angry at Phiro or her brothers. She was too scared to feel anything else.

But Riquora's greatest girt was that she could smell magic. Rouge knew that Yci's magic was flowing out too quickly because of her unchecked feelings.

But she didn't understand any of this, because she was just a fairy cat.

* * *

They flew the length of the hallway. At the end was Yci's bedroom. They burst in. Kadj, Ozay, and Zol were on the ground, unconcious.

Gale and Congeal stood there.

"Looks like 4 of you came," Congeal said, "Eclipse screwed up."

"You bitch!" Yci shrieked. She aimed ice straight at the witches. It didn't hit them. It hit-

"Ozay!" Yci screamed. His body had been used to defend her attack that she'd put all her energy in.

Daphne put her hand out. "Nymph warmth."

A glowing orange mist surrounded them.

Yci ran forward, ignoring anything and everything else.

* * *

In the begining of the year, Riquora had thought Yci was the strongest.

Seeing Yci fight so pitifully was heartbreaking.

None of the others could step forward. They just couldn't.

"Hitomi?" Riquora asked.

"Yes?" her pixie said.

"How did I transform the first time?"

"Because you wanted to," Hitomi said.

Riquora narrowed her eyes as a tear fell. Yci fought, but not because she wanted to. She didn't want to fight. She wanted something else.

Yci fell to the ground, sobbing. She held Kadj.

Congeal walked over to them.

"Don't touch her!" Riquora screamed.

Without thinking, she teleported in front of Yci.

"Another game," Congeal sneered.

Riquora grabbed Yci and held her protectively. Congeal and Gale put their hands up to attack and-

-Daphne attacked with a beam of power-

-as Astoria made the bed in the corner fly at them-

-and Xanra came running in-

-and the house started collapsing.

* * *

There was an explosion. As the dust settled, Yci looked around her. She was drained and exhausted. Her arm was pinned under a beam from the ceiling. The house was falling apart.

Then Yci realized there was blood on her arm. Riqoura's blood. Riquora's waist was crushed under the beam.

Kadj was still with her, safe. That was little comfort.

* * *

Darkar ran when he heard the explosion. He climbed over the rubble, careful not to make anything else fall.

* * *

"This is your fault," Gale sneered at Astoria. They were trapped between two beams and the ceiling.

"I know."

The two were losing conciousness.

* * *

Daphne knew what happened when someone loses conciousness in the cold.

They don't wake up.

Daphne knew everyone was in danger. She didn't know how bad. She saw Riquora's leg under a beam.

She saw Gale and Astoria losing conciousness. She saw the pixies. They were okay.

She saw Congeal stand up.

* * *

Congeal stepped over Gale's body. Useless now.

"Yci," she said, "none of them have a chance."

Yci lifted her pale face, which looked whiter against her icy blue eyes and the red of blood.

"Give me your heart. Merge with me. If you die, your realm will be shaken. No one will have a chance. I'll kill them all."

Yci knew it'd give everyone a chance. Even if it was a slim chance...

But she didn't want to. The darkness closed in on her. How nice would it be to close her eyes and not have to worry....

"Just give yourself to me. Say 'I accept'."

Yci reached her hand out. She was so scared. So tired and exhausted.

* * *

Daphne saw Darkar. She wanted to run to him.

"Darkar," she said, "Congeal and Yci...I'm going fight her."

Daphne wanted to hug Darkar. And kiss him. And save everyone.

But before she could do that, she had to get Congeal away from Yci.

* * *

"I accept," Kadj gasped from next to Yci.

* * *

**Wow. I updated.**

**I've been in the middle of a minor/major family crisis. (Not like Yci's, but still not good.) I've been grounded, also, so that didn't help.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I'll try to update soon.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	18. Rose from the Flames

**~Rose from the Flames~**

Yci looked. Something in the blast must have drained her energy, which was why she couldn't move when Kadj accepted.

In a flash, the moment the words "I accept" escaped his lips, and his hand touched Congeals...

In a flash, Kadj merged into Congeal. Yci didn't realize it until it was far to late. She would never forgive herself for not accepting the deal before Kadj did. He took her place.

Congeal let out a scream of agony, only to be matched by the pain across Kadj's face.

* * *

Daphne flew over. A burst of cold, blue, burst of magic fell against her. Daphne fell right onto the ground. Her face made contact with the brick. She could hear screaming.

Daphne looked up and saw all the rubble on the ground- as well as Riquora, Astoria, Yci, Xanra, Ozay, Gale, Zol, and the pixies- fly back away from where Congeal stood, holding her chest as Kadj was merged with her.

Daphne put her palm up and put a sheild around her, breaking the blast.

Soon the burst faded. Daphne opened her eyes again, and saw that Congeal was holding herself in pain.

She stood up and went over to Congeal. Now! She could finish Congeal off. That would be one enemy.

"If you kill me," Congeal looked up at Daphne. Her face was a mix of pain and agony and _smugness_, "If I die...If my heart stops beating-" she touched her chest "-then Kadj dies, too."

* * *

Sero and Weis pushed on the pedal. Shelkero had a field of metalic energy and was standing over Nele and Zaera's bodies.

Sero jumped off of the motorcycle. She pulled up ahead of Weis. Weis followed and ran after her.

Myla stood on the water. Her eyes were closed. She opened a lavender-blue eye and looked up at Eclipse.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," Myla said, "But you're going down."

"You? _Lady_ of Tides who wants to be a witch?" Eclipse sneered, "I'm sorry, but I think it's hilarious that _you_ think that royalty has what it takes to be a witch!"

"I'm sorry you think that," Myla said. Weis stared at his student. Myla _was_ one of the -calmest- students he had, but she was -not- a serious student.

"Lady of Tides," he mumbled.

Sero ran over to Nele and Zaera. She pulled Zaera's body up and pulled her back. She ran back to get Nele out of the fighting ground.

Myla put her hand up. A lavender glow formed, then spread down her arm. Her other hand had the same effect. Water spiraled up around her.

"I'm sorry you're going to lose to nobility," Myla said, "But take pleasure in the fact that it is in fact that, I won't be destroying you alone."

Trish jumped up. She sent laser beams circling around the water. Myla and Trish- without saying a word- forced the water and laser to converge into a single attack and wrap around Eclipse. The water laser didn't hold her. It stung Eclipse, but didn't hold her.

Shelkero grabbed Trish's hand. Neo sat on Shelkero. Their metalic energy flowed through the laser beam, giving it strength. It became a metal rope- like substance that wrapped around Eclipse.

Myla put her hand up and water gushed out. It fell on Eclipse, and pulled her underwater.

Myla forced the water to hold her down. She squeezed her hands into fists to -force- the water pressure to increase. Her arms- along with every other muscle in her body- began to shake. Myla clenched every muscle in her body.

"Myla!"

"No!" Myla hissed through the force on her body.** (Note: Try clenching your fists and tensing as many muscles in your arms as you can. Your arms start shaking. That's what Myla's doing.)**

Sero looked up from the two young fairies. She- during the course of the fight- had transformed into her own Enchantix. **(Which I'm too lazy to describe. Be imaginative.) **Her hands were covered in the fairy dust that she was using to heal Nele and Zaera.

There was no way that these three witches would fight for fairies... but they were. _They have the heart of a fairy, _Sero thought.

"Myla!" Shelkero called, "Stop it! Stop!"

"Crushing her is hurting you! Stop!" Trish shouted.

"I have to get rid of her!" Myla screamed.

"Myla!" Weis shouted.

Trish sent a laser beam inches away from Myla's face. Myla gasped, and relaxed her muscles. She fell down.

Shelkero and Trish flew over the water and grabbed pulled her back. She was panting.

The force in the water was relaxing, and Eclipse's body floated up. Several bones were broken. She had barely enough magic to turn into darkness and slip away from them, back into the shadows of Shadowhaunt where she came from.

* * *

Daphne looked around. From behind her, Gale stood up. She had a chance to kill Congeal. Destroy her. One chance. She could do it.

Before Daphne could make a move to attack Congeal, Gale put her hand up. A storm wing wrapped around the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Daphne," Gale said, "You lost your chance."

Daphne stared. In a flash, they were gone. Daphne fell down on the ground. Suddenly, the strength of the attack caught up with Daphne. She fell onto the ground of Yci's home realm. Snow and wind flew around her, around all of them. They all lay there, in the cold of Yci's realm.

The icy wind seemed like the ice was screaming.

* * *

**What am I doing? I don't know if I should end it like this or not. (Either way, there will be more chapters...) I have no idea why I'm doing it like this. I'm going to have a sequel to this (their sophmore year where they get their charmix) and maybe another one (their junior year where they get their Enchantix).**

**Kadj isn't coming back in this story. I'm not sure if that means he won't come back, but for now he's gone.**

**Any suggestions? I'm open to suggestions.**

**There will be some romance. (So far I have a few couples figured...)**

**Anyway, thank you reviewers.**

**Remember: reviews make the world go round. Spread the love~ leave a review.**


	19. Loss

**WARNING: LOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER**

**~Loss~**

Daphne didn't move for a long time. For a very long time. She couldn't bring herself to move. She vaguely noted that her fairy outfit was changed to her snow-suit.

"She's alive."

Daphne vaguely noted some movement. She forced her eyes open and saw forms in the ice standing up.

Daphne was rolled over so the icy figures- dwarfs, really, with no feet, who were floating above the ground- could see her.

"Is this her?"

"I believe so."

A hand touched Daphne's face. Daphne didn't open her eyes.

Carefully, the icy figures stood and carefully carried each of them back to the ship. When it came time to get Darkar, the icy being lifted him up. She carried him to the ship. After setting him down, she turned to the others.

"Touching him burns me."

The others looked. One turned to Yci.

"I thought it was her who sent out the signal. She is the fairy of ice. But it was, in fact, that one."

She pointed to Daphne. "The fairy of nymphs."

"I haven't seen anyone with those abilities before," another spoke.

"Yes. They will be fine from here on out."

* * *

Sero sat with Weis as Nele and Zaera lay there, sleeping, and Shelkero, Neo, Myla, and Trish also slept, out of exhaustion. Sero and Weis were both exhausted.

Surprisingly, the lake was undisturbed. It was as though nothing had happened.

"Myla's Lady of Tides?" Sero finally asked.

"Yes. But she has the heart of a witch," Weis smiled proudly. "They're excellent students, you know."

"They are," Sero said. She looked at Weis, unsure what to say. "You must have taught them well."

"I wouldn't think so. I think that they could have gone uninvolved, had I not set them up like this," Weis said, and then began to explain his lesson when the witches had first fought.

"Wow," Sero said.

"I know. Sometimes, I wonder if this is the right thing to do. Some students learn like that. Others..." he looked around at the peaceful area. "Others don't. I wish I had more carefully set that up."

"It's not your fault," Sero said at last. "They don't learn like that. They have the hearts of fairies."

Weis looked at her. Then he stood up. "Why do you say that?"

"Because they're willing to sacrifice. They seem to have light to guide them. They aren't consumed by the dark."

"There's nothing wrong with the dark." Weis spoke each syllable carefuly. "They aren't evil. They have dark. Their magic is based and centered around the darkest feelings in a person. That is who and what they are. There is nothing wrong with that."

"No. But their souls are with the light," Sero insisted.

"No. Souls cannot be defined like that. Their hearts can't. Dark is nothing to fear. I thought you realized that...? No." He sighed. "There's nothing wrong with dark magic. It isn't for everyone, but this is where their magic is centered. I'm sorry if you can't see that."

Stunned, Sero stood as Weiss walked away. He put his hand out and cast a spell, sending him, Trish, Myla, Neo, and Shelkero back to Cloud Tower.

* * *

Astoria woke first. She pulled herself up. Looking around, she saw they were back in the ship. She was the only one awake. Instantly, a surge of panic rose in her chest. She looked around, trying to find someone who was awake. Panic. Fear. In the ship.

Astoria cluched her head, trying to hold back a fear rising in her stomach.

Astoria shook her head. Fear. That was what got her into this mess, wasn't it? She was afraid that Amoral would lose. That was her fear, that she'd lose. She couldn't lose. That was the worst thing that could happen to her. That was enough reason to sell out Yci.

All was fair in love and war. She had no reason to regret what she did to Yci.

Looking around, Astoria noticed Yci was there. Kadj wasn't.

It was a risk. She failed. It was fine. Yes, Kadj was gone. Yes, that was tragic. For Yci. And Zol. And Ozay.

Astoria began hyperventalating again. She paniced. Astoria clutched her chest.

No. She had done what was best. She had done everything that she could.

Because...

...she was...

afraid.

Terified.

Frightened.

Not enough.

Astoria let out a scream. No! That was the best that she could have done! It was a mistake, but it was enough reason. Yes, it wouldn't work, but wasn't it enough that she had tried? She had given it her all.

Her all...no. She had given away Yci. But Yci was fine. Yci was just some girl who had been her roommate. Yci. Was. Nothing. Kadj. Ozay. Zol. They were nothing. They were someone. They were someone to Yci.

Yci was nothing.

But...why? What made Yci better than Astoria. Astoria fell onto the ground in hysterical sobs. Yci. She ruined Yci's life because she was TOO AFRAID! What good is it that she did it for her realm, when she only acted in fear.

Yci didn't know, though. Yci wouldn't know, because Astoria was too afraid to tell her.

* * *

Ozay woke up later. He stood up. He saw Astoria. He walked past Astoria. He took the controls and started the ship. He flew in silence. He flew to the sounds of Astoria's choked breath.

Kadj. He noticed Kadj wasn't there. He didn't know what happened. He could ask Astoria.

He didn't ask. As a mercy to Astoria, so she wouldn't have to re-live it? As a mercy to himself so he wouldn't have to know?

So he wouldn't have to accept it.

* * *

"What's it matter?" Myla punched the wall when she woke. "We _LOST! _Failed. It's over."

"We did the best we could." Shelkero looked out the window. Her arm glowed in a faded red and blue.

"It wasn't enough!" Myla screamed. "Eclipse isn't dead."

"Well, neither are you!" Trish spoke for the first time.

Myla and Shelkero looked at her. Trish's eyes were lined with tears. "Damnit, Myla. I was afraid. I thought that you would take yourself down with Eclipse! Yeah, what she said is horrible, but so what?"

"I came here because my magic is dark magic," Myla said. "There's nothing wrong with that. But back home, on Tides...it was a problem. Tides isn't a witch realm. I was a freak. So I came here. But here I'm a freak because I'm royalty."

"I don't care about that!" Trish shouted. "I thought you were going to die. I couldn't deal with that kind of loss."

* * *

Nele woke in the school nurse's office. Zaera was off to the side. Nele didn't know if she was awake, or dead, or sleeping. Nele just didn't want to deal with that. She didn't know how everything was going.

She was worried about Riquora. That was her concern. She was worried. She wanted it to be ok now. She wanted that.

Nele relaxed. Inside herself, further inside than where her magic was, she felt a small spark. She didn't know it, but it could cross the planets. It would cross the universe, faster than she, the fairy of speed, ever could. It was more instant than her sister's portals.

It was still there. She relaxed. She could feel it going through herself and her sister. They'd be ok.

* * *

When Zol came, he saw that Yci was there, still asleep. He looked around and saw that Ozay, Astoria, Daphne, Riquora, and Xanra were awake. He looked at the rest of the sleeping party. Kadj wasn't there, he noted.

Zol would ask what happened later. When he had the heart.

* * *

Riquora was staring outside. Her eyes had a glassy expression. Xanra walked over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she lied. "I just want to go home."

"I know. We all do."

Xanra ran his hand through his hair.

"We'll be home soon," he said. He wasn't sure if it was true.

He looked at Riquora. Strangley, he felt numb. Empty. Worthless? Worth everything?

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because..." he didn't know what to say. He just wanted to apologize for not being able to help her.

Riquora looked at him. "I'll survive. This'll be fine. It'll fix itself. Don't apolagize. Wait until you did something to me. It'll be ok."

* * *

Alfea. Home. Whatever. Zaera. Pacing. Waiting. Scared. Uncertain.

Ship. Landing. Sero. Running. Getting them. From the ship. Helping them. Zaera. Staring. From her balconey. Daphne walking out. Looking at her. Tears in Daphne's eyes. No.

Zaera stood there. Not moving, having no need to. She stood there, waiting until they came. It was too fast, she figured.

"Zaera."

Zaera turned. They were there. Almost everyone. She hadn't expected that many to survive. She hadn't expected that. Restrio flew over to her.

"It's ok, Zaera."

Zaera looked at them. She turned to the window, letting tears come quietly. It was all quiet.

Quiet.

Silent.

Peaceful?

Lies.

Disturbed.

Zaera felt that. She knew that it wasn't ok.

* * *

"Look at us!"

They looked and saw Darkar. He stood up.

"We're acting like the sorriest bunch of losers I've ever seen!"

They'd all heard the story of what happened.

"Kadj is **dead**." Yci breathed. "It's not ok."

"No, it's not. But I don't think he's dead."

Xanra raised an eyebrow.

"I know you'll think I'm crazy, but Daphne and Yci both said that Congeal absorbed Kadj into her, right?"

Yci nodded.

"By magic."

"Your point?"

"I'm just saying that, if she didn't kill him by magic, wouldn't that mean that he's inside her?"

Yci looked dumbly at Darkar.

Daphne's eyes widened.

"He's not dead!" Darkar looked up. "We can still find him, I'm certain. Maybe not now, because we're not strong enough now, but isn't it enough that we can? Magic can be undone, so long it's not death. It might be hard to break, but it's not impossible! It'll work!"

* * *

Yci looked up. She couldn't believe it. But it had to work! It had to be true! It was true! Darkar was right! She could make it work!

Tears didn't come. She was afraid if she started crying, she'd never stop. Inside, Yci was crying. Harder than ever. But this would work! She'd save her brother! She would, because this was her fault! Kadj had taken the fall for her.

"Yes," Yci stood. "It'll have to be true. It was magic. And magic will be able to undo it. I'll look until the ends of the universe, and I will find a way to make it work."

Daphne stood. "Yes."

"I'll help, too," Astoria said. Yci was relieved that she had support, so she didn't notice the guilty look on Astoria's face, or question why someone who hated her would help her.

* * *

_**They have experienced their first loss. The Nymph Fairy will, eventually, parish, as is the destiny of those whose magic intertwines with Nymphs. Her five Guardians will suffer, but because they are not directly involved with Nymph magic, they shall not endure the loss she will go through. It will be better for them, but never the same.**_

_

* * *

_

**_Is_ anyone still there? I miss you guys, with your awesome reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I can't.**

**Yes, there will be a sequel. And what's with this stuff at the end? A) to bring you guys back for the sequel, and B) so that I have a plot to work off of.**

**Please tell me if you think this is a really crappy ending- I'm going to put an epilogue for certainly, but this is what I'm putting now. This story is almost done. Pleasepleasepleaseplease review~**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	20. End

**_End_**

When school let out, Daphne, Astoria, Zaera, Nele, Riquora, Yci, Mira, Rogue, Phira, Meg, and Restrio stood by the busses that would take them to Magix, and then to their homes.

"Next year we'll be ready," Daphne said, "After all, those witches will still be there."

Yci's lips were a thin line, and she looked at everyone. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Please," Astoria rolled her eyes, "As long as you're with us, we're all in danger."

"Whe we meet the witches next, they'll be sorry they crossed us," Nele said.

"Now that we know what our magic can do, we can work on getting stronger," Daphne said.

"Yes," Yci agreed, "But won't they get stronger, too?"

"There are three of them," Riuora put her hand on Yci's shoulder, "And there are twent of us."

"Twenty?"

"Six of us," Nele said slowly, "Five pixies, Rogue, Xanra, Darkar, Ozay, Zol..." _(A/N: That's 16 right there.)_

"Myla, Trish, Shelkero, and Neo," Astoria finished.

"Don't forget Miss Sero- I know she's a teacher and all...but she went out of her way to help us..."

"And her friend, Mr. Weis, who also helped..."

"And Kadj," Daphne finished.

They looked at her, hoping she'd explain.

"He's not dead," she said, "And as long as he's alive, he'll be fightin.

Silently, they all agreed.

* * *

When Daphne boarded the bus, she sat by herself. Soon, someone sat next to her.

"Hey, Daphne."

Daphne turned and saw Darkar. Instantly she hugged him.

"I...I..."

"Don't say anything."

She looked at him, and closed the gap between their lips.

"It'll be alright," Darkar said, "Next year at this time, we'll be celebrating with everyone, and smiling at how we got through this. It'll be perfect."

Daphne held his hand. She had learned so much about magic, but she'd learned most importantly that magic, love, and life were unpredictable and could never be foretold.

But as Daphne sat with Darkar, she listened to him, and took comfort in believing him.

_**It will be perfect.**_

* * *

**_Is_ anyone still there? I miss you guys, with your awesome reviews.**

**There will be a sequel.**

**Also, if you want to read something that will be a bit happier, check out my 'Who Are We?' It's about Helia, and there are OCs, but not as many as here.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


End file.
